Tentative de
by Noan
Summary: Yaoi La Grande Guerre est finie et Ichigo va de révélations en révélations...Pour le coup, il est obligé par le Roi du Paradis lui-même à rester au Sereitei et comme son existence est illegale, il oblige à épouser un noble pour asseoir sa position....
1. Chapter 1

Salut!!

**Résumé:**[Yaoi] La Grande Guerre est finie et Ichigo va de révélations en révélations...Pour le coup, il est obligé par le Roi du Paradis lui-même à rester au Sereitei et comme son existence est illegale, il oblige à épouser un noble pour asseoir sa position....

**Couple: **IchixBya

**Disclamer: **Tout appartient à Tite Kubo... Je ne fais que les emprunter de temps en temps...

**Beta-lectrice**: Dod

**Petite Note: **Fic en 4 chapitres qui seront publiés chaque vendredi.

* * *

Tentative de…

-

-

Premier chapitre

-

-

Le regard ambré scanna l'ensemble de la chambre de maître. Elle était spacieuse, au moins cinq fois la taille de sa petite chambre d'adolescent, décorée avec beaucoup de goût, le style était traditionnel et il aimât toute de suite l'ambiance apaisante qui s'en dégageait et deux portes coulissantes entouraient le lit. Une fenêtre au-dessus de celui-ci laissait entrer la pâle lumière de la lune et leur dévoilait une vue à couper le souffle. Le Sereitei s'étalait à leurs pieds. Le seul inconvénient qu'il trouvait à la pièce était que c'était sa chambre… et celle de son époux. Époux qui attendait derrière lui qu'il daigne enfin entrer pour qu'il puisse aller se coucher après la journée harassante qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Ichigo soupira lourdement, un peu éméché et passa enfin la porte.

-

Comment en était-il arrivé là ?

Comment, en l'espace de seulement quelques semaines, il avait découvert, par Aizen de surcroit, qu'il était de la famille royale, un quelconque cousin de l'actuel roi s'il avait bien suivi, qu'il avait été obligé de venir vivre à la Soul Society, fallait pas déconner, on ne laissait pas un ressortissant de la famille royale se balader dans le monde réel et en plus, n'ayant aucun droit à venir vivre au palais royal parce que seule la branche héritière en avait le droit, on l'avait marié de force pour officialiser son nouveau statut.

Tous ces événements s'étaient enchaînés à une telle vitesse que c'était à peine s'il était arrivé à les suivre.

Ichigo se laissa tomber assis sur le lit et se prit la tête entre les mains.

-

À son retour d'Hueco Mundo, ses amis et lui s'étaient retrouvés propulsés dans le combat qui opposait le reste des capitaines et les lieutenants du Gotei 13, les vizards, auxquels s'étaient ajoutés son père, imaginez le choc du pauvre jeune homme en découvrant que son père était un shinigami, ainsi que celui d'Ishida qui vociféra contre son paternel et ses règles à la noix, il aidait bien des shinigamis, lui !, aux derniers Espadas aidés de leurs sous-fifres d'Arrancars et des trois anciens capitaines, Aizen, Tousen et Ichimaru.

Ils eurent quelques minutes afin de reprendre leurs marques et s'étaient lancés dans la bataille. Pendant plusieurs heures, Ichigo s'était battu comme jamais, en harmonie parfaite avec sa part d'hollow, étanchant avec fureur sa soif de sang. Et brusquement le temps s'était arrêté, comme figé au milieu d'un véritable champ de bataille.

Aizen s'était matérialisé derrière lui, le prenant par surprise et le tenant, incapable de faire le moindre geste, son zanpakutô posé sur sa gorge. Les autres belligérants avaient stoppé net tous mouvements et un cri, un seul, fusa dans le soudain silence.

« Nii-sama !! NON !!! »

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent de stupeur en entendant la voix de son père et répéta, incrédule ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

« Nii… sama ? »

Le rire fou d'Aizen s'était alors fait entendre, donnant des frissons de dégoût à Ichigo qu'il tenait toujours entre ses bras.

« Isshin… Cela faisait longtemps ! »

Sous les yeux choqués de tous les autres présents, le shinigami s'avança.

« Pourquoi Sôsuke ? Pourquoi mon fils ? »

La lame froide mordit le cou d'Ichigo. Le sang de l'écorchure coula le long du katana.

« Parce qu'il est de sang royal… »

« Toi aussi !!! Pourquoi ? Nii-sama ? Pourquoi lui et pas toi ou même moi ? »

Aizen soupira.

« Vous n'êtes tous que des idiots. Pourquoi ta lignée, Isshin ? Parce que tu étais le plus puissant de nous trois. Pourquoi ton fils ? Parce que, comme je l'espérais, il a réussi naturellement sa hollowification. »

Les yeux d'Isshin se plissèrent.

« Comme tu l'espérais ? »

Ichigo, comme tous ceux qui assistaient à l'échange, était estomaqué par ce qu'il entendait. Qui était-il ? Qui était son père ? Son esprit refusait de comprendre ce qui était en train de se dire. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était manipulé depuis le début… C'était impossible… Comment Aizen aurait pu contrôler sa rencontre avec Rukia puis son désir de la sauver…

« Mais je surveille ton fils depuis sa naissance, Isshin. »

Un relent de bile brûla la gorge du jeune homme. Il avait presque envie de pleurer. Sa vie n'aurait été qu'une longue mascarade, juste bon à servir les dessins de cet homme… _son oncle_ ?! Cela voulait dire que….

Un hurlement de douleur insoutenable s'arracha brusquement de sa gorge et fit reculer d'un pas tous ceux qui assistaient à la scène. Même Aizen fit cette erreur, relâchant sa prise sur le jeune homme.

Le regard fou et le visage se couvrant de son masque de vizard, Ichigo se dégagea et retrouva à quelques mètres du traître, face à lui.

Son masque changea de forme à vue d'œil, ne laissant, au bout de quelques secondes, qu'un bout d'os sur la partie supérieur gauche de son visage, couvrant une partie de son front, son œil et le haut de sa mâchoire.

Son reiatsu augmenta démesurément, écrasant les plus faibles. Rukia et Orihime tombèrent dans les pommes. Même les plus puissants ressentirent une gêne, une légère difficulté à garder un équilibre correct. Byakuya, impressionné malgré lui par une telle force, s'agenouilla à côté de sa sœur le temps de s'y habituer, tandis que Renji posa un genou au sol pour maintenir un semblant de conscience.

Quand la voix d'Ichigo s'éleva au milieu du silence, elle était légèrement distordue et la haine qu'elle charriait stupéfia tous ceux qui connaissaient le jeune shinigami remplaçant.

« C'est toi qui as envoyé Grand Fisher, n'est-ce pas ? »

Urahara, présent, depuis quelques instants seulement, inquiété par le changement soudain du reiatsu de son élève, voulut intervenir mais Shinji le bloqua d'un bras, lui disant d'un simple mouvement de tête de lui faire confiance.

Le sourire qu'Aizen afficha signa son arrêt de mort.

Ichigo se tourna vers ses compagnons.

« Le premier qui intervient, je le tue. Cet homme est à moi. »

La bataille avait alors repris de plus belle au premier coup porté par Ichigo. Les plus puissants laissèrent aux mains de Renji ceux qui ne supportaient pas la déferlante de reiatsu et se jetèrent aussi au cœur du combat.

Pour Ichigo, la fin du combat était totalement floue et ce fut son père qui la lui raconta lorsque, plus tard, ils se retrouvèrent au siège de la quatrième division.

-

Il passa deux semaines dans le coma, son corps récupérant de la brusque explosion de puissance que sa totale unification avec son hollow avait provoqué. Ce fut d'ailleurs pendant ces deux semaines qu'Hichigo reconnut enfin Ichigo comme son seul maître et accepta de se soumettre pour de bon. Ichigo avait alors dit adieu à cette part de lui-même qu'il intégrait enfin.

Lorsqu'il s'était réveillé, son père était à son chevet. Après avoir prévenu Unohana-taicho qui l'avait examiné pendant un long moment, ils s'étaient de nouveau retrouvés seuls.

Méfiant, Ichigo le regarda du coin de l'œil mais il ne dit rien, attendant que son père lâche le morceau.

« Ichigo… » Il soupira lourdement. « Dès que j'ai su que tu étais devenu shinigami, j'aurais dû te mettre au courant de ta lignée. Mais j'avais promis à ta mère que je ferais tout pour que tu ais une vie la plus normale possible. Jamais je n'aurais pensé que mon frère s'en prendrait à toi. Je suis vraiment désolé. »

Pendant une longue seconde, le jeune homme ne dit rien puis, hésitant, il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son père.

« Racontes-moi. »

Isshin posa les yeux sur son fils puis son regard se perdit dans l'immensité bleuté du ciel de la Soul Society au travers de l'unique fenêtre de la pièce.

« Je suis le dernier fils de l'ancien roi, Emna. Quand mon frère aîné lui a succédé, le conseil royal a décrété que je devais devenir capitaine de l'une des sections du Gotei 13. Il était de mon devoir de protéger ma famille et mon peuple. J'ai accepté, tout comme Sôsuke l'avait fait avant moi. Je n'ai jamais soupçonné la haine que Nii-sama voua à la famille royale pour l'avoir écarté du Paradis. Enfin… Je suis resté capitaine pendant des années jusqu'à ce que je rencontre ta mère. J'en suis tombé fol amoureux et j'ai eu l'autorisation du conseil de venir vivre dans le monde des vivants à la seule condition que mes pouvoirs soient scellés et que mes enfants ne connaissent jamais l'existence de la Soul Society. Je suis parti et j'ai promis à ta mère de tout faire pour que tout se passe bien pour vous. Malheureusement… Tu étais bien trop réceptif et tu as trouvé le chemin de la maison tout seul. D'ailleurs, malgré tout, le Gotei t'a accepté et juste après, mes pouvoirs ont été descellés. »

Un long silence suivit la confession d'Isshin. Ichigo assimilait doucement toute cette histoire, comprenant à présent bien des choses qui lui avaient paru étonnantes sur le moment.

« Et maintenant ? »

Un sourire torve se peignit sur le visage de son père.

« Tu vas devoir faire face au conseil royal… Peut-être même qu'Emna-nii-sama souhaitera te rencontrer. »

Un profond soupir, venant tout droit du cœur résuma l'état d'esprit d'Ichigo. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter une vie pareille, hein ? Comme si être à la fois un lycéen et un shinigami n'était pas assez difficile. Son regard se perdit à son tour au dehors avant que son esprit ne se focalise sur autre chose.

Il reporta son attention sur son père.

« Comment vont les autres ? »

Isshin rit un bon coup et tapa franchement sur l'épaule de son fils, lui arrachant une grimace douloureuse.

« Je reconnais bien là, mon fils !! Toujours à penser aux autres… »

Ichigo grogna.

« Papa !! »

Isshin se calma, conscient de la réelle inquiétude de son fils pour ses amis.

« Eh bien, tu es le dernier encore à l'hôpital. » Un soupir soulagé s'échappa des lèvres du jeune homme. « Uryuu est rentré avec son père parce qu'il était hors de question qu'il accepte l'hospitalité des shinigamis, Orihime a passé ses derniers jours à aider la quatrième division à panser les blessures de tout le monde, Chad se rend utile pour reconstruire ce qui a été abîmé, Abaraï-fukitaicho court partout pour coordonner les différentes sections qui pallient au manque de shinigamis et Kuchiki-taicho se remet doucement chez lui de la blessure qu'il a reçue. »

Les sourcils d'Ichigo se froncèrent d'inquiétude.

« Byakuya a été…. »

« Plus impressionnant que vraiment grave… »

« Comment ? »

Isshin lui lança un regard surpris.

« Tu ne te souviens pas ? »

Ichigo nia d'un mouvement de tête.

« Il a pris un coup d'Ichimaru à ta place. Alors que tu prenais l'ascendant sur Sôsuke, il a essayé de te prendre en traître. Kuchiki-taicho a été le plus rapide à réagir. »

Ichigo ne put demander de plus amples nouvelles de l'état de santé du capitaine de la sixième division que Rukia et Renji entraient dans la chambre comme un ouragan, la jeune femme se retenant de justesse de lui sauter au cou, suivi plus modérément par Chad et Orihime. Le père du jeune homme s'éclipsa, laissant les plus jeunes entre eux.

-

Enfin suffisamment remis, Ichigo eut droit de quitter les quartiers de la quatrième division deux jours après son réveil, sous les yeux étonnés des shinigamis de la quatrième division, surpris par un rétablissement si rapide.

La première chose qu'il fit avant même d'aller voir ses amis afin de les rassurer sur son état fut de passer à la sixième division.

À l'opposé de son caractère impulsif qui l'aurait entraîné à entrer sans cérémonie dans le bureau de Byakuya, il attrapa un shinigami qui passait et demanda une entrevue avec Kuchiki-taicho. Le shinigami s'exécuta sans demander son reste, impressionné à la fois par le personnage et par la réputation de celui-ci. Pendant les deux semaines où il avait été dans le coma, Ichigo était devenu le héros de tous les jeunes shinigamis tandis qu'il avait définitivement acquis le respect des plus âgés.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'informant que son capitaine l'attendait dans son bureau.

Ichigo se brida au maximum en frappant à la porte, attendant qu'on l'autorise à entrer. Ce fut Renji, présent dans le bureau, attendant une signature de son capitaine qui lui dit d'entrer. Le lieutenant s'apprêta à lui donner l'accolade, heureux que son ami soit enfin sorti mais l'attitude générale de celui-ci bloqua son geste.

Une aura tout à fait solennelle, royale pensa Renji à cet instant, se dégageait du jeune homme lorsqu'il s'avança et s'agenouilla face au bureau de Byakuya. Celui-ci haussa juste un sourcil, montrant ainsi l'intense surprise que l'attitude d'Ichigo lui inspirait, lui qui désespérait un jour de voir le jeune homme lui accorder le respect dû à son rang.

« Kuchiki-taicho, je suis venu prendre des nouvelles de votre blessure et vous remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie au détriment de la vôtre. »

Renji, qui avait pourtant assisté au combat et au sacrifice de son capitaine, ils avaient tous cru sur l'instant que Byakuya ne se relèverait pas d'un tel coup, en avait la bouche ouverte de stupéfaction tandis que Byakuya, réputé pour n'avoir aucune émotion, ou tout du moins, pour être incapable de les montrer, ne put retenir le soupir troublé qui s'échappa de ses lèvres.

« Je vais bien à présent et… ce n'est pas votre vie que j'ai sauvé, Kurosaki-sama », Ichigo releva son visage à la marque de respect utilisée, « mais l'existence même de la Soul Society. Et je vous en prie, ne posez pas un genou à terre devant moi. »

Byakuya finit par détourner le regard, gêné par la présence imposante du jeune homme et par ce que sous-entendait sa déclaration.

Renji avait du mal à croire ce qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. Son capitaine affichait une expression qu'il ne lui avait jamais vue mais il comprenait son trouble. Ichigo avait changé, énormément changé entre le combat qui l'avait opposé à Aizen et maintenant. Physiquement, il était resté le même, gardant toujours cette expression un peu inquiète, les sourcils froncés. Mais ce qu'il dégageait était totalement différent. On était loin d'un reiatsu qui s'évaporait dans tous les sens comme une horde de chevaux fous mais plutôt un reiatsu parfaitement contrôlé rendant le jeune homme plus impressionnant, beaucoup plus imposant.

Un papillon des Enfers brisa l'étrange atmosphère du bureau.

« Kurosaki Ichigo est attendu immédiatement dans les quartiers de la première division. »

Le jeune homme se redressa.

« Kuchiki-taicho, je vous remercie de m'avoir accordé ces quelques instants », puis il se tourna vers Renji, « à plus tard, Renji. »

Ichigo sortit sans un regard en arrière et n'entendit pas les deux hommes soupirer de soulagement après son départ. Il prit le chemin de la première division, curieux de savoir ce que lui voulait Yamamoto-sotaicho. Aguerri au shunpo, il se trouva devant la porte du commandant en chef du Gotei 13 en quelques instants et se fit annoncer.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise, lorsqu'en entrant, il se retrouva face à un homme à peine plus vieux que son père, portant un vêtement d'apparat blanc, entouré par plusieurs autres personnes plus âgées. Il vit son père du coin de l'œil, installé à genoux sur un coussin près de la porte et de l'autre côté, à la même place, un vieil homme portant dans ses cheveux le même bijou que le capitaine Kuchiki, si sa mémoire ne lui faisait pas défaut.

Deux coussins rouges attendaient face à l'homme installé au centre qui se leva à sa rencontre quand il avança dans la salle.

« Je suis ravi de te rencontrer enfin, Ichigo. »

L'homme lui donna une franche accolade qui rappela au jeune homme celle de son père. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il comprit qui osait être ainsi si familier avec lui. Le roi de l'autre monde le traitait, lui, comme un vieil ami.

Emna se recula et regarda son frère, dans le dos d'Ichigo.

« Ton fils est tout à fait à la hauteur de ses exploits. »

Il retourna s'installer derrière la table basse couverte de papiers et invita Ichigo à s'installer sur le coussin le plus proche du petit meuble.

« La Soul Society te doit sa survie, Ichigo. Nous, la famille royale ainsi que tous les habitants, te sommes reconnaissant du sacrifice que tu as fait pour nous aider… »

Le roi discourra pendant un long moment mais le jeune homme entendait de loin ce qu'il lui disait. Pas qu'il ne s'y intéressa pas, au contraire, mais quelque chose clochait. Il avait le sentiment très net que dès que les louanges seraient terminées, ce qui se dirait à ce moment-là ne lui plairait pas.

« …Seulement… Nous ne pouvons pas laisser quelqu'un de ta puissance vivre dans le monde des vivants. »

Et voilà… Il savait que cela ne lui plairait pas du tout.

« Nous te proposons un choix : soit tu retournes à ta vie d'adolescent et nous scellons ta puissance, soit tu restes ici et tu deviens un des capitaines du Gotei 13. Nous te laissons le temps d'y réfléchir. »

À peine le roi eut-il fini sa phrase qu'une porte d'entre-deux monde s'ouvrit derrière lui. Le roi se leva alors et prit congés. Ce fut le chef du conseil royal qui prit sa place. Ichigo n'attendit pas un instant pour s'insurger contre un tel choix.

« Bien sûr que je veux retourner à ma vie d'adolescent, je suis trop jeune pour mourir mais je veux continuer à protéger ma ville de la menace des hollows. Je ne pourrais pas vivre si… »

Isshin se leva et vint à côté de son fils.

« Je ne crois pas que tu comprennes le choix qui t'est offert Ichigo. Si tu acceptes de devenir un des treize capitaines, tu pourras toujours te battre et venir nous voir de temps en temps ainsi que tes amis les plus proches mais… si tu choisis de revenir avec moi, tu n'auras plus jamais l'occasion de revenir ici, et tu perdras toutes tes capacités. Réfléchis bien, Ichi… »

Le jeune homme se mordit la lèvre.

« Tu es en train de dire que si je rentres, je ne reverrais plus ni Renji, ni Rukia, ni tous les autres amis que j'ai ici ? C'est bien ça ? »

Isshin acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête.

« Je crois que le choix est vite fait. D'un côté, je pourrais toujours aller d'un monde à l'autre et de l'autre, c'est tout un pan de ma vie qui saute… » Il soupira lourdement. « Bien, j'accepte de rester ici et de prendre la tête d'une des trois divisions toujours sans capitaine. »

Son père retourna à sa place après une légère tape sur son épaule. Le président du conseil allait reprendre la parole quand un coup fut frappé à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit sur Kuchiki Byakuya qui fut invité à prendre place sur le second coussin, un peu en retrait d'Ichigo. Celui-ci le regarda s'installer, étonné de le voir là, ne comprenant pas la raison de sa présence.

« Bien puisque Kuchiki-taicho est présent, nous allons pouvoir continuer. » Le président se tourna vers Ichigo. « Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, Kurosaki-sama, que bien qu'étant le neveu du roi Emna, vous n'avez aucun droit à vivre au Paradis. » Ichigo acquiesça sans rien dire. « Bien, c'est pour cette raison, afin que votre place soit définitive dans le Sereitei, que le conseil a décidé de vous marier à un membre d'une des quatre grandes familles nobles du Sereitei. »

Ichigo se redressa à moitié, agressif.

« Pardon ?! Vous avez décidé quoi ?! »

Le vieil homme ne fit pas cas de l'éclat d'Ichigo et continua.

« Nous avons donc décidé que le parti le plus intéressant pour un enfant de la famille royale serait Kuchiki Byakuya. »

L'annonce du nom de son _fiancé_ laissa Ichigo totalement sans voix. Il y eut une seconde de silence avant qu'il n'explose à nouveau mais cette fois contre le capitaine de la sixième division qui ne semblait pas être affecté par la nouvelle.

« Bordel !! Et tu ne dis rien ?!! Tu trouves parfaitement normal qu'on décide de nous marier ?! » L'attitude soumise, l'échine légèrement courbée de Byakuya le rendit fou. « Putain !! Mais dis quelque chose !!!! »

Sans lever les yeux, Byakuya s'exprima d'une voix calme.

« Si le conseil ainsi que les anciens de mon clan pensent que ce mariage est une bonne alliance alors je me plierais à leur volonté. »

Ichigo serra les mâchoires, se retenant difficilement de battre comme plâtre ce type à qui, il y a une heure encore, il témoignait son plus profond respect.

« Comment peux-tu… »

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Ses yeux étaient tombés sur les poings du capitaine, serrés à s'en blanchir les jointures sur son hakama.

Ichigo soupira lourdement, jugulant la colère qui courrait dans ses veines et reprit sa place. Il ferma les yeux. Il était bien conscient que s'il acceptait de rester à la Soul Society, et ce point n'était pas négociable, il devrait, et ce, à cause de sa naissance et du rang de capitaine qu'il occuperait bientôt, se plier aux lois du Sereitei. Certes il ne serait jamais aussi droit et distingué que Byakuya mais, à partir de maintenant, il se devait, lui aussi, de montrer l'exemple. Il rouvrit les yeux et son regard déterminé se planta dans celui du président du conseil royal.

« Si Kuchiki-taicho se plie aux exigences du conseil, je ferai de même. »

Plusieurs soupirs discrets s'entendirent après la déclaration d'Ichigo. Les hommes présents n'étaient pas fous, ils avaient appréhendé la réaction du jeune shinigami. Si celui-ci s'était laissé emporter, qui aurait pu se mettre en travers de cette puissance phénoménale ?

C'était en partie pour cela que leur choix s'était porté sur Byakuya. Il était probablement le seul à pouvoir contenir le jeune Kurosaki.

« Parfait. Puisque tout le monde est d'accord, le mariage sera célébré dans un mois. »

Ichigo grinça des dents mais ne revint pas sur sa parole.

« Si c'est tout, je me permets de prendre congé. »

Il n'attendait aucune réponse et se tourna vers la porte, prêt à partir.

« Vous pouvez disposer aussi, Kuchiki-taicho. Nous vous tiendrons au courant pour les préparatifs. »

Un simple reniflement de la part d'Ichigo répondit au président et il sortit, suivi par le capitaine de la sixième division.

Les portes justes refermées, Ichigo se tourna vers Byakuya pour lui demander pourquoi il avait accepté une telle chose mais il avait déjà disparu.

Son père vint le trouver plus tard, dans un des bars du Rukongaï où il avait déjà bu en compagnie de Renji une bonne partie d'une bouteille de saké et l'informa qu'ils rentraient demain dans le monde des vivants afin de préparer sa venue ici.

-

Il était revenu à la Soul Society une semaine plus tôt en compagnie de son père, de ses sœurs qui avaient eu l'autorisation exceptionnel d'accompagner leur frère jusqu'au lendemain de la cérémonie du mariage ainsi que ses amis Orihime, Uryuu et Chad. Il avait essayé de rencontrer Byakuya avant la cérémonie mais il était introuvable.

Il s'était alors rabattu sur Rukia pour avoir des nouvelles précises de ce qui l'attendait. Elle lui avait désigné sa future demeure, dans laquelle il n'aurait le droit de mettre les pieds qu'une fois marié, expliquer dans les grandes lignes la cérémonie et surtout elle lui apprit que, contrairement à ce qu'il pensait, il ne prendrait pas le nom de Kuchiki mais que c'était Byakuya qui prendrait le sien.

Ils étaient alors dans le jardin de la demeure Kuchiki à l'ombre des cerisiers en fleurs.

« Enfin… Pourquoi ? Votre nom est bien plus connu que le mien et… »

La jeune femme rit franchement.

« Tu as l'air d'avoir encore du mal à t'y faire… »

« À quoi ? »

« Au fait que tu sois la seule personne de sang royale dans tout le Sereitei !! Je te l'accorde, ça ne fera pas grande différence dans la manière que les gens auront de s'adresser à toi mais en ce qui concerne le protocole… Là, c'est différent. Vue ta naissance, tu as un statut plus important que Nii-sama… »

Ichigo soupira profondément, la tête entre ses mains.

« Cette discussion est totalement surréaliste. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Byakuya et pas toi ? Ça aurait été bien plus logique que j'épouse une femme, non ? »

Rukia passa sa main dans les mèches rousses de son ami.

« Je ne suis qu'une enfant adoptée, je n'ai donc aucun intérêt pour une alliance et puis tu penses sérieusement qu'on aurait pu se supporter ? Et puis… »

Le jeune homme la regarda du coin de l'œil.

« Et puis il y a Renji, hn ? »

Les joues de la jeune femme se colorèrent brusquement, arrachant un sourire à Ichigo.

Il y eut un instant de flottement, chacun absorbé par leurs propres pensées. Puis une question qui titillait Ichigo depuis l'acceptation du mariage et pour laquelle il cherchait Byakuya depuis qu'il était rentré lui échappa.

« Au fait… » Il eut une moue légèrement gêné, conscient qu'il allait demander quelque chose de très personnel, « y a-t-il une raison particulière pour que ton frère ait accepté si facilement ? »

La mine de la jeune femme s'attrista et elle leva les yeux ciel.

« Oui, y en a une en particulier. Il y a quelques années, je lui ai demandé pourquoi il ne se remariait pas. Après tout, il est bel homme et bien des jeunes femmes seraient ravies de devenir sa femme mais il m'a répondu qu'il s'était juré sur la tombe de ma sœur qu'il ne toucherait plus jamais une femme. » Elle soupira. « Il y a quelques semaines, un peu avant que le roi impose son choix, la famille Kuchiki et la famille Shihoin étaient en pourparlers pour une alliance entre elles en mariant Nii-sama à une des jeunes femmes du clan. » Elle regarda de nouveau son ami. « Je suppose qu'il a accepté pour y échapper. »

« Il aime toujours ta sœur. »

Rukia haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il lui voue toujours un profond respect et qu'il n'a qu'une parole. »

Une servante se présenta à quelques mètres d'eux et s'inclina.

« Kurosaki-sama, monsieur votre père vous attend. »

Ichigo remercia la jeune femme de l'avoir prévenu et embrassa Rukia sur la joue avant de se lever.

« Je crois que l'on se reverra après-demain. »

La jeune femme acquiesça et le regarda partir, une drôle d'impression au creux de l'estomac. Quand elle avait su pour le mariage, elle avait réellement cru que son ami ferait un scandale et serait profondément affecté en revenant. Malgré tout, il semblait s'y faire sans trop de mal.

La journée qui suivie fut totalement consacrée aux préparatifs de la cérémonie du lendemain et Ichigo n'eut même pas le temps de s'inquiéter quand il se coucha, mort de fatigue. Il avait passé sa journée à répéter ce qu'il avait à dire, à essayer la tenue de cérémonie, attendant, planté au milieu d'une salle que les derniers ajustements soient faits, le tout sous le regard amusé de ses amis et de sa famille qui n'auraient raté ça pour rien au monde. Il y eut même Orihime pour pleurer tant elle trouvait ça romantique. Ichigo l'avait regardé de travers quand elle avait sorti ça au beau milieu de la séance de répétition, ne voyant pas en quoi un mariage arrangé pouvait être romantique.

Et ce fut enfin le jour du mariage.

-

Il était arrivé en premier dans l'immense hall de cérémonie de la demeure Kuchiki. Il l'avait traversé, impressionné par la foule présente dans laquelle il put apercevoir une bonne partie de la onzième division dont le lieutenant lui faisait un éloquent signe de la main, un grand sourire sur son visage enfantin, Urahara ainsi que ses employés, Yoruichi au milieu de son clan ainsi que ses amis et sa famille. Il reconnut aussi le président du conseil royal, sûrement là pour s'assurer qu'il ne filerait pas à l'anglaise juste avant la cérémonie. Les autres personnes présentes et qui lui étaient inconnues devaient être le clan Kuchiki au grand complet.

Il avança le plus dignement possible malgré le large vêtement noir et rouge qu'il portait et qui le gênait dans ses mouvements jusqu'à la table où se déroulait le rite. Il attendit alors, debout à côté du coussin où il devrait s'agenouiller, que son _fiancé_ arrive à son tour.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, les grandes portes s'ouvrirent sur l'héritier de la famille Kuchiki vêtu de la même tenue que lui, seul la couleur changeait. Il était bleu nuit avec des broderies rose pâle, rappelant la couleur des fleurs de cerisier qui voletaient par tout au dehors. Ichigo le regarda venir à sa rencontre, parfaitement à l'aise, les yeux bleu nuit fixés vers un point derrière lui. Byakuya ne lui jeta qu'un regard, lorsqu'il arriva à ses côtés.

La cérémonie se déroula dans un silence profond, rendant Ichigo mal à l'aise.

Aussi fut-il surpris lorsque le commandant Yamamoto qui officiait annonça l'union, une partie des invités se levèrent en acclamant les nouveaux mariés. Cela arracha un sourire au jeune homme alors que sur les faces de ses amis, particulièrement Renji, Rukia, Madarame ou Yumichika se peignaient un sourire torve, clairement moqueur. Du coin de l'œil, il observa la réaction de son nouvel époux et fut étonné de ne pas y trouver l'air désapprobateur qu'il attendait. Il semblait même presque serein et Ichigo devait être le seul dans toute la salle à voir le minuscule pli aux bords de ses lèvres, signe d'un sourire difficilement retenu.

Ils sortirent l'un à côté de l'autre et se retrouvèrent au balcon où la foule venue de tout le Sereitei et du Rukongaï acclamait les nouveaux mariés.

Ichigo ne sut pas exactement ce qui lui prit, peut-être l'émotion, c'était délirant pour lui de voir tout ce monde ainsi réuni, mais il se rapprocha de Byakuya et glissa ses doigts entre les siens. Il sentit ceux de Byakuya se raidir un instant puis ils se resserrèrent sur les siens. Le jeune homme lui jeta un coup d'œil mais rien sur le visage de son époux ne trahissait la moindre émotion.

Le reste de la journée était flou dans sa mémoire et maintenant, ils étaient seuls dans leur chambre. Toujours assis sur le lit, Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil à Byakuya qui retirait son vêtement de cérémonie. Il ne dit rien mais observa sans bouger, l'esprit un peu floué par le saké qu'il avait bu dans la soirée, la peau pâle se dévoiler peu à peu.

Il soupira et se leva pour se déshabiller aussi mais l'alcool qui courrait dans ses veines rendait ses gestes approximatifs et il finit par se laisser tomber en grognant contre les vêtements impossibles à enlever. Byakuya se tourna vers lui et secoua la tête devant l'air dépité du jeune homme.

« Lèves-toi. »

Un sourcil roux se souleva, pas certain d'avoir bien compris ce qu'on venait de lui dire. Debout au bord du lit, Byakuya lui tendit la main, agacé. Un sourire en coin se dessina sur les lèvres d'Ichigo quand il attrapa la main tendue et tira d'un coup sec vers lui. Le plus vieux, ne s'y attendant pas, bascula, surpris, les yeux légèrement agrandis.

Un immense éclat de rire secoua Ichigo alors que son mari se redressait au dessus de lui.

« Ça t'amuse ? »

Byakuya observa un instant les yeux ambrés pétiller de malice et se souvint qu'il avait épousé un enfant de 17 ans.

« Ça va, 'kuya-kun !! C'est sensé être jour de fête aujourd'hui… »

Le capitaine tiqua au surnom familier employé en se relevant, attrapant au passage le bras du jeune homme, l'entraînant avec lui.

« Si tu ne tiens pas l'alcool, évites de boire à l'avenir, cela pourrait être déshonorant pour notre… » Il hésita brièvement, levant les yeux sur Ichigo, un peu plus grand, debout devant lui, « …famille. »

Il n'ajouta rien de plus, pris au dépourvu par ses propres paroles, et se contenta de défaire les attaches de la tenue de cérémonie du jeune homme.

Surpris lui aussi par la brusque intimité que les paroles de Byakuya avait instauré, Ichigo se calma et le laissa faire, une drôle de sensation au creux de l'estomac.

L'atmosphère qui plana jusqu'à ce qu'ils se couchent fut particulièrement étrange, au moins pour Ichigo. Il y avait un malaise, une sorte de gêne qui s'était installée entre eux en tout juste deux mots. Le jeune homme se dit que cela prendrait sûrement du temps avant qu'ils ne soient, l'un comme l'autre, parfaitement à l'aise avec ce genre d'intimité et finit par s'endormir, la fatigue et l'alcool ayant raison de sa résistance devenue quasi légendaire.

* * *

**J'espère que vous aurez aimé!**

**Sur ce,**

**A la semaine prochaine,**

**Kisu**

**Noan  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi ^^!!**

**Voilà le deuxième chapitre avec un peu d'avance...Je n'ai jamais été douée pour la patience!**

**Bref, toujours pas à moi, toujours corrigé par Dod et toujours IchixBya XD!!**

**Je remercie tout le monde pour les commentaires et les favoris !!**

**J'espère ne pas décevoir avec ce nouveau chapitre!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne Lecture!**

**

* * *

  
**

Deuxième chapitre :

-

Le lundi matin, Ichigo se présenta à 9 heures au siège de la première division, vêtu de la veste de capitaine de la cinquième division, accompagné de Byakuya qui le suivait légèrement en retrait. Cette attitude que l'homme avait prise dès leur réveil la veille commençait à sérieusement lui taper sur les nerfs.

Byakuya avait eu beau lui expliquer en long et en large que c'était la coutume, qu'il était de bien plus haute naissance que lui et que c'était une manière de lui témoigner son respect, ça rendait Ichigo fou.

Juste avant d'arriver au bureau de Yamamoto-sutaicho, il se retourna et attrapa sans ménagement le bras de son mari et l'attira à lui. Il murmura entre ses dents.

« Je me fiche littéralement de ton histoire de respect. Que tu le gardes pour les cérémonies et autres rites où cela doit être fait, pas de problème, je m'y plierais mais bon sang, pas ici !! Tu es un des capitaines les plus puissants du Gotei et, sérieusement, ton attitude quasi soumise, » un éclair de colère passa rapidement dans les yeux sombres du plus vieux, arrachant un sourire à coin à Ichigo, il savait qu'il avait tapé pile au bon endroit pour le faire réagir, « me rend dingue. »

À l'opposé de son caractère, ce gamin avait le don de le faire sortir de ses gonds, Byakuya réagit au quart de tour, s'arrachant à la poigne du jeune shinigami et s'avança sans l'attendre pour ouvrir les portes où les attendaient les autres capitaines. Il rejoignit sa place, laissant son mari faire face, seul, aux dix autres capitaines.

Ichigo s'avança au milieu d'eux parfaitement à l'aise, renvoyant à Kenpachi le sourire moqueur qui jouait sur sa face.

La voix rauque du capitaine de la première division brisa le silence de la pièce.

« Comme vous le savez tous, le shinigami remplaçant, Kurosaki Ichigo, vivra désormais à la Soul Society. Aux vues de sa puissance et de sa capacité à fédérer les combattants autour de lui, vous avez tous pu le constater par vous-même, il a été décidé qu'il serait le nouveau capitaine de la cinquième division. »

Il fit une pose et observa chacun des capitaines. Personne ne semblait être en désaccord avec la décision du conseil.

« Bien. Pour ce qui sera d'apprendre exactement les responsabilités auxquelles un capitaine doit faire face, vous serez, pour les prochaines semaines sous la tutelle de… ». Le regard ennuyé du capitaine de la première division se posa tour à tour sur Ichigo et Byakuya. « …Kurosaki-taicho, Kurosaki-taicho. »

Quelques gloussements se firent entendre, couvrant le soupir agacé de Byakuya. Évidemment, cette situation était ridicule. Un sourire en coin, Ichigo s'avança d'un pas.

« Je pense, Yamamoto-sotaicho, que dans le cadre de nos fonctions, il serait plus judicieux de continuer à appeler Kurosaki-taicho… Kuchiki-taicho. Cela pourrait éviter à l'avenir certains malentendus. »

Visiblement, pour ceux qui avaient pensé à cette incongruité acquiescèrent en silence, tandis que le regard du capitaine de la première division s'éclaira.

« Nous ferons donc ainsi. Maintenant il reste le choix de votre lieutenant. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir, Kurosaki-taicho, que Hinamori-fukitaicho ne se remet pas de la trahison de son ancien capitaine. » Ichigo acquiesça. Il avait déjà entendu parler de la jeune femme et de son état par Renji avec qui elle avait fait ses classes à l'académie. « Donc, si vous n'avez aucune idée de qui serait apte à prendre sa place, nous nous réunirons afin de faire le bon choix. »

Ichigo réfléchit un instant.

« Et bien si, je pense que Kuchiki Rukia pourrait être tout à fait apte à ce poste. » Il se tourna vers le capitaine de la treizième division, à laquelle appartenait toujours la jeune femme. « Qu'en pensez-vous, Ukitake-taicho ? »

L'homme aux longs cheveux clairs avança d'un pas et se tourna vers le commandant Yamamoto.

« Je pense qu'effectivement Kuchiki-san est à présent tout à fait en mesure de devenir lieutenant. »

Le commandant en chef du Gotei 13 se leva alors.

« Bien. Kuchiki Rukia sera donc votre lieutenant. Maintenant vous pouvez disposer. »

Ichigo intervint encore, une idée venant de lui traverser l'esprit.

« Excusez-moi, j'aimerais faire une requête. »

Le plus vieux se rassit et lui fit signe de continuer.

« Je pense qu'il serait préjudiciable d'écarter Hinamori-san. Je souhaiterais la garder en tant que troisième siège et ce, jusqu'à ce que je puisse déterminer si elle est ou non apte à rester une shinigami. »

Le capitaine de la première division évalua la valeur de cette idée. Il finit par se lever.

« Requête acceptée mais j'attends de vous, Kurosaki-taicho, un rapport détaillé régulier sur l'évolution de la jeune femme. La séance est levée. »

Les capitaines sortirent les uns après les autres pour retourner à leur bureau. Ichigo s'apprêtait à faire de même quand le capitaine de la treizième division l'arrêta.

« Je t'enverrais Rukia dans la journée, Ichigo. Et… tu es particulièrement généreux de garder Hinamori-san à la tête de la cinquième division. »

Ichigo secoua la tête.

« Ce n'est pas de la générosité. Cette fille est devenue lieutenant pour une bonne raison, elle fait partie de l'élite des shinigamis. Je veux juste lui donner une chance de s'en souvenir et garder ainsi, sous la main, un excellent potentiel. »

Le capitaine de la huitième division lui tapa dans le dos.

« Il pense déjà comme un capitaine. »

Les deux hommes prirent le chemin de leur division respective en riant tandis qu'Ichigo tourna la tête à gauche puis à droite, se souvenant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre idée d'où se situaient les quartiers de la cinquième division.

« Besoin d'un coup de main, Kurosaki-taicho ? »

Ichigo se tourna brusquement vers la voix moqueuse et trouva Renji, à moitié mort de rire.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? »

Le lieutenant de la sixième division se calma mais garda un large sourire sur les lèvres.

« Kuchiki-taicho m'a envoyé pour te mener jusqu'à tes quartiers. On dirait qu'il a vu juste en pensant que tu ne savais pas où ils étaient. »

Ichigo grogna.

« Oh ça va ! Conduis-moi puisque tu es là pour ça. »

Un grand éclat de rire se répercuta contre les murs de la première division alors que Renji passait devant lui pour lui montrer le chemin.

Il y eut quelques instants de silence que le lieutenant finit par briser.

« Au fait, ça se passe bien avec Kuchiki-taicho ? »

Ichigo se mordit la lèvre.

« Eh bien, pour l'instant oui. Hormis peut-être sa manie insupportable de suivre les règles à la lettre… »

Renji étouffa un rire derrière sa main.

« Il faudra t'y faire, il est réputé pour ça !! »

Ichigo devint brusquement sérieux donnant au lieutenant Abaraï la même impression de noblesse et de puissance qui l'avait impressionné quand il était venu remercier son capitaine.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de m'y faire. Je ne veux rien lui imposer mais il est hors de question que ma vie soit réglée sur tout un tas de lois les plus absurdes les unes que les autres. » Il s'arrêta, soupirant, ses yeux ambrés perdus dans les jardins qu'ils longeaient. « Tu sais, j'ai toujours rêvé de me marier avec une femme que j'aimerais profondément et de couler des jours heureux auprès d'elle… Je n'y ai pas eu droit mais j'aimerais vraiment rendre notre vie commune la plus douce possible… Je ne veux pas me retrouver un jour à préférer rester bosser tard plutôt que de rentrer chez moi… »

Renji posa une main concernée sur son épaule et l'étreignit.

« Je pense que ça prendra un peu de temps mais… » Le shinigami se mordit la lèvre, c'était de son capitaine dont il parlait. « Kuchiki-taicho est quelqu'un qui a besoin d'être vraiment en confiance avant de se dévoiler. »

Accoudé à la balustrade qui bordait les arcades, Ichigo se tourna légèrement pour observer le profil sérieux de son ami, un pauvre sourire sur les lèvres.

« Je l'espère… Parce que, mine de rien, ce n'est pas un contrat de dix ans que j'ai signé et j'ai bien l'intention de rester vivant le plus longtemps possible… » Il se redressa. « Allez, conduis-moi jusqu'à mon bureau, Rukia va hurler si elle arrive avant moi. »

Ichigo tourna à gauche à l'embranchement qui suivit et fut rappelé par Renji qui avait mis un peu de temps à réagir en entendant le prénom de son amie.

« Oi !! Ichigo ! C'est par là !! » Il lui montra du pouce la direction opposée. Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et suivit la direction indiquée. « Heu… Tu disais… Rukia ? »

Un sourire en coin s'afficha sur le visage du nouveau capitaine de la cinquième division.

« Ah oui… !! Je ne t'ai pas annoncé la nouvelle. Rukia est promue lieutenant. »

Renji s'arrêta brusquement.

« Quoi ? »

Ichigo qui avait avancé de quelques pas se tourna vers lui.

« Si tu t'arrêtes toutes les deux secondes, demain, je ne saurais toujours pas où se trouve mon bureau. »

Renji grogna et se remit en marche, rattrapant son ami.

« Rukia ? Lieutenant ? »

« Hum ! Je l'ai proposé ce matin pour être mon lieutenant et Ukitake-taicho a validé ma demande. »

« C'est cool pour elle !! Elle va être super contente mais… Momo-chan ? Tu ne vas quand même pas… »

« Ben, vu son état, je ne peux pas la garder comme lieutenant mais elle sera troisième siège en attendant de voir si oui ou non, elle est toujours apte au travail. »

Ils arrivèrent au quartier de la cinquième division.

« Te voilà chez toi ! Je te laisse ! »

Renji partit au pas de course mais s'arrêta net quand Ichigo le rappela.

« Hey !! Attends !! »

Le shinigami se retourna et regarda curieusement son ami, visiblement gêné.

« Pourras-tu demander à ton capitaine de passer quand il aura fini ce soir ? »

Un large sourire moqueur lui répondit.

« T'as peur de te perdre en rentrant ? »

Ichigo grogna et s'engouffra dans les quartiers de la cinquième division sous le rire goguenard de son ami. Il fut accueilli dans son nouveau bureau par les cris enragés d'une jeune femme qu'il connaissait bien.

« Mais c'est pas possible d'être en retard son premier jour !!! Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'y avait pas trois tonnes de boulots en retard et… »

Une autre voix, plus douce essayait de calmer la première.

« S'il vous plait Kuchiki-fukitaicho, calmez-vous, Kurosaki-taicho va bientôt arriver… »

« Il a plutôt intérêt !!! »

Ichigo soupira. Son premier jour n'allait pas être de tout repos. Il ouvrit la porte de son bureau et, juste eut-il poussé le battant qu'il prit un stylo dans la figure.

« Oh mais ça va pas ! C'est quoi ce bordel ?!! »

Une petite bonne femme le toisa de toute sa hauteur, les poings sur les hanches.

« C'est à cette heure-ci que tu arrives !!! »

Ichigo leva ses deux mains en signe d'excuse.

« Oh là !! Je me suis juste perdu. Ça te va ? »

Rukia renifla de mécontentement. Une autre jeune femme brune à peine plus grande que Rukia, se présenta, tremblante.

« Bonjour Kurosaki-taicho. Je suis Momo Hinamori. »

« Ravi de te rencontrer. » Il lui fit un aimable sourire. « Bon avant de commencer le boulot, rassemblement de toute la division dans la cour. Je souhaiterais me présenter ainsi que présenter le nouveau lieutenant. »

La jeune femme s'inclina.

« Tout de suite, Kurosaki-taicho. »

Hinamori s'éclipsa sans demander son reste sous le regard intrigué d'Ichigo.

La voix de Rukia où perçait une pointe d'ironie le sortit de ses pensées.

« Alors beau-frère ? Ça se passe bien avec Nii-sama ? »

Le jeune homme se pinça le nez et souffla bruyamment.

« Vous vous êtes donnés le mot ou quoi ? Renji m'a déjà posé la question. »

Rukia s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son bras.

« Nous sommes tes amis, on s'inquiète, c'est normal. »

Il couvrit sa main de la sienne.

« Vous vous inquiétez pour rien. Je vais te répéter ce que j'ai dit à Renji : je ferais tout pour que notre vie commune soit la plus agréable possible. »

Le regard de la jeune femme s'adoucit.

« Ichigo… Tu apprécies Nii-sama, n'est-ce pas ? »

Les sourcils roux se froncèrent mais il n'eut pas le temps de répondre, Hinamori revenait les prévenir que toute la division était réunie dans la cour et les attendaient.

Ichigo tapa sur l'épaule de son nouveau lieutenant et la poussa dehors, précédé par Hinamori-san.

« C'est parti. »

Son arrivée dans la cour fut accueillie par une fervente acclamation de la part de tous les shinigamis sous ses ordres. Au moins, son statut de héros de guerre avait l'avantage de le faire accepter plus facilement au sein de sa nouvelle division. Ichigo jeta un coup d'œil à son troisième siège, à sa gauche dont il sentait la tristesse et se jura d'effacer les ravages qu'Aizen avait causés sur ce cœur fragile.

Le reste de la journée passa à cent à l'heure entre les présentations de tous les shinigamis de toute la division, la prise de possession de son bureau où s'entassait le travail et une petite fête improvisée qui eut lieu en fin d'après-midi.

Quand la nuit tomba, il donna congés à Rukia et Hinamori tandis qu'il continua à éplucher les dossiers en retard, à genoux devant son bureau. Il aimait bien le style de la pièce mais il trouvait très gênant de travailler ainsi. Il fallait qu'il trouve très vite un bureau à l'occidental avec un fauteuil où il pourrait être à l'aise. Il n'était pas réfractaire à passer plusieurs heures d'affiler à gratter du papier mais encore fallait-il qu'il ne soit pas brisé de courbatures au bout d'une heure.

Il était plongé dans un vieux rapport quand deux coups à la porte lui rappelèrent qu'il y avait un monde tout au tour de lui.

« Entrez ! »

Il ne leva pas les yeux des papiers qui s'entassaient devant lui et sursauta en entendant la voix de son mari.

« Kurosaki-taicho. »

Il se redressa vivement mais dut se rattraper à sa table quand il sentit une douleur lui vriller le genou droit. Il grommela entre ses dents.

« Putain… Ce n'est vraiment pas une position pour moi. »

Il se rassit et étendit ses jambes devant lui en râlant. Puis il leva les yeux vers Byakuya.

« Je t'en prie, assis-toi… », il jeta un coup d'œil dans la pièce, jonchée de papiers et de dossiers divers, « …quelque part, j'en ai pour quelques minutes à finir de lire ça. » Il le regarda se déplacer avec précaution dans la pièce jusqu'au bureau de Rukia et s'y installer. Puis il reporta son attention sur son dossier.

« Et s'il te plait, ne m'appelles pas ainsi quand nous sommes seuls… Byakuya. »

Malgré leur mariage, il ne l'avait toujours pas entendu prononcer son prénom et quelque part, il en était blessé. Il repensa aux paroles qu'il avait prononcées ce matin et il espérait vivement que l'homme assis en face de lui ferait lui aussi des efforts pour que leur vie soit à peu près agréable. Il n'attendait pas de grands chamboulements dans la personnalité froide et rigide de son époux mais peut-être un peu plus de chaleur… Lui n'avait pas grandi dans une famille où on le prédestinait dès son plus jeune âge à de hautes responsabilités. Bien au contraire, il avait grandi entouré d'amour et d'affection et imaginer qu'à l'avenir, en rentrant chez lui, tout le monde l'appellerait par son nom sans jamais lui témoigner la moindre petite parcelle de sympathie, menaçait déjà de le déprimer au plus haut point.

Il signa le document qu'il venait de lire et s'étira après avoir reposé son pinceau. Rapidement, il fit une pile des dossiers à jour, mine de rien il avait bien avancé, et mit de côté deux autres rapports.

« Merci d'avoir attendu. »

Byakuya ne répondit pas et attendit qu'il se lève avant de faire de même. Ichigo attrapa les deux dossiers et fit signe à son époux de sortir avant lui. Il éteignit alors les bougies qui éclairaient le bureau et sortit à son tour.

Sans échanger la moindre parole, ils prirent le chemin de leur demeure. Au moins, constata Ichigo avec un léger sourire, il y avait une amélioration par rapport au matin. Le capitaine de la sixième division marchait à ses côtés.

En entrant, une servante vint les saluer en leur annonçant que leur repas serait prêt dans une dizaine de minutes. Ichigo s'excusa mais ayant encore des tonnes de travail, il ne dînerait pas ce soir.

Il grimpa à l'étage où se situait son bureau et y déposa les deux dossiers avant d'aller prendre une douche bien méritée.

Byakuya le regarda faire sans un mot et, quand il eut disparu dans les escaliers, poussa un profond soupir avant de s'adresser à la jeune fille qui s'apprêtait à retourner à la cuisine.

« Préparez-lui un plateau-repas et amenez-le dans son bureau. »

La jeune fille s'inclina et partit tout de suite faire suivre les ordres qu'elle avait reçus.

Une fois seul, l'expression hautaine et froide qu'affichait Byakuya en permanence s'effaça brusquement pour laisser place à un regard inquiet. Il soupira de nouveau et alla s'installer dans le salon où il se servit un verre de saké. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes mais là, il en avait besoin. Ichigo était une vraie tornade qui balayait tout sur son passage. Et il n'était pas de ceux qui acceptaient facilement le changement. Certes, il avait su dès le jour où leurs fiançailles avaient été annoncées que ce serait un véritable tour de force de s'adapter à la personnalité impulsive du jeune homme et il s'apercevait heure après heure que c'était pire que cela.

Ichigo était corrosif et bien au contraire de ce qu'il avait cru, il n'avait justement aucun mal à s'y faire. S'il n'avait pas un minimum de contrôle sur lui-même, il enverrait balader tout ce qui ressemblait de près ou de loin à une règle ou à une tradition et apprécierait simplement une vie auprès d'un jeune homme comme Ichigo. Et par bien des côtés, il lui rappelait Hisana. C'était même peut-être cela qui lui faisait le plus peur…

Il fut coupé dans ses réflexions par la jeune servante qui lui annonça que le dîner était servi.

En retournant dans son bureau, Ichigo sourit en trouvant le plateau. L'attention, même minime, le toucha profondément. Ce fut donc de bien meilleure humeur qu'il s'attela au travail.

Deux heures plus tard, un coup fut frappé à sa porte qu'il n'entendit pas, plongé dans le second dossier. La porte s'ouvrit, manquant de le faire crier de peur, et la jeune servante s'avança à genoux dans la pièce.

« Excusez-moi, Kurosaki-sama, je viens chercher le plateau. »

Ichigo la regarda bêtement un instant, ne voyant pas de quoi elle voulait parler puis il se souvint du repas trouvé dans son bureau et auquel il avait fait honneur.

« Oui, bien sûr !! »

La jeune femme vint jusqu'à lui et prit le plateau où ne restait plus que les couverts. Elle allait passer la porte quand il rajouta.

« Ah… heu… »

Elle se tourna vers lui, un sourire illuminant son joli visage.

« Miako, monsieur. »

« Veuillez me monter un thé, s'il vous plait, Miako. »

« Certainement, monsieur. »

Elle s'éclipsa alors et il replongea dans son dossier qu'il avait presque terminé. Un bref instant, il se demanda ce que pouvait bien faire Byakuya et en jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge sur la bibliothèque, il se douta qu'il devait être déjà couché.

Quand la jeune femme lui emmena son thé, il posa son pinceau et décréta qu'il était temps pour lui d'arrêter. Il prit le plateau et rejoignit sa chambre.

Comme il s'y attendait, Byakuya était déjà couché. Il entra en faisant le moins de bruit possible et ouvrit une des deux portes coulissantes. Il posa le plateau sur la terrasse et s'assit, dos contre le chambranle, le regard posé sur le corps détendu de son mari. Le drap était rejeté sur sa taille, dévoilant un torse fin et bien dessiné, éclairé par la lumière blafarde de la lune qui passait par la fenêtre au-dessus du lit et qui donnait à la peau pâle, une teinte irisée.

Ichigo but son thé en contemplant le tableau presque surréaliste qu'il avait devant lui. Cela l'étonna même qu'il ne trouve pas cela dérangeant d'avoir un homme dans son lit plutôt qu'une femme. Et peut-être au contraire même. Il essaya un instant d'imaginer des courbes féminines au creux de ses draps mais il lui sembla préférer la vision que lui offrait Byakuya. De là où il était, il pouvait voir les traits paisibles de son visage, légèrement balayés par les longs cheveux noirs, libérés de leur habituel carcan de métal.

Il posa sa tasse vide sur le plateau de bois qu'il rentra avant de fermer la porte coulissante. Il retira le yukata qu'il portait et sortit de son armoire un fin pantalon de pyjama qu'il enfila avant d'aller s'allonger sur le dos, près de son mari. Quelques instants plus tard, celui-ci se tourna vers lui en soupirant son prénom, donnant de légers frissons partout sur la peau d'Ichigo qui tourna la tête vers lui, inquiet de l'avoir peut-être réveillé. Mais le visage de Byakuya semblait tout aussi paisible que quelques minutes plutôt et le jeune homme se dit qu'il avait juste dû le sentir pendant son sommeil. Une mèche noire tomba en travers de son visage. Ichigo se tourna vers lui et délogea la mèche opportune. Il aurait voulu s'en tenir là mais il ne put s'empêcher de frôler la joue pâle du bout des doigts. Il les retira vivement quand les lèvres de Byakuya s'ouvrirent sur un léger soupir.

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait ?

Il se remit sur le dos, les sourcils froncés, surpris de son propre geste. Son esprit chercha à comprendre mais, trop fatigué, Ichigo grogna et laissa pour plus tard ses introspections personnelles.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, Byakuya n'était déjà plus là.

-

Les journées puis les semaines s'enchaînèrent ainsi. Entre un travail acharné pour rattraper tout le retard accumulé, laissant à Rukia le soin de gérer la division, gardant avec lui Hinamori afin d'avancer plus vite. Assez rapidement, il put constater avec fierté que l'humeur de la jeune femme s'améliorait et il fut vraiment content de lui quand il la vit sincèrement rire avec ses camarades. Même Rukia lui fit la remarque. Et il allait de petites améliorations en petites améliorations avec Byakuya. Certes, il n'avait toujours pas obtenu de lui de se faire appeler par son prénom mais il semblait à Ichigo qu'il était moins froid envers lui, du moins quand ils étaient seuls. Ou était-ce peut-être la douce chaleur qui l'envahissait quand son regard croisait celui, bleu nuit, de son mari.

Certaines habitudes avaient été prises aussi. Ils faisaient généralement le trajet entre leur travail et la maison ensemble, le premier ayant fini le soir rejoignait l'autre.

Le soir, quand Ichigo travaillait tard chez lui, il se faisait porter un thé et appréciait de le boire tout en regardant le visage endormi et détendu de Byakuya. C'était le seul moment de la journée où il le voyait ainsi, presque fragile. Et surtout, il avait pris l'habitude de se réveiller avant lui.

Il avait découvert, par hasard, près d'un mois après leur mariage, alors qu'il s'était réveillé peu avant l'aube, Byakuya tout contre lui, un bras passé autour de sa taille et la tête posée sur son épaule. Et se surprenant lui-même, il avait aimé la chaleur de ce corps contre le sien et avait refermé ses bras sur lui, respirant l'agréable odeur de fleur de cerisier qui s'échappait de la chevelure brune. Un murmure où avait filtré son prénom lui avait répondu sans pour autant que le bel endormi ne se réveille.

C'était d'ailleurs les seuls moments où il pouvait entendre son prénom, uniquement quand Byakuya dormait.

-

Cela faisait un peu plus de cinq mois maintenant qu'ils étaient mariés et le soir même, ils étaient attendus à la demeure Kuchiki pour la célébration de la fête de l'équinoxe d'automne et en l'absence d'autres héritiers, c'était Byakuya qui devait assurer le rite.

Comme promis à son mari le jour où il avait pris ses fonctions de capitaine, Ichigo se plia sans rien dire au protocole. Ce fut donc seul, puisque Byakuya était parti très tôt dans la matinée, qu'il se présenta à l'entrée de la demeure Kuchiki et ce, en chaise à porteur. Il trouvait ce moyen de transport parfaitement ridicule mais il tiendrait sa promesse.

Ce ne fut donc pas le jeune Kurosaki qui descendit qu'en le rideau fut tiré par un des serviteurs de la maison Kuchiki mais Kurosaki-sama, membre de la famille royale. Il portait un kimono de cérémonie aux couleurs de sa maison, rouge et noir et avança à la rencontre de Rukia, vêtue d'un kimono aux couleurs du clan Kuchiki, bleu nuit et rose pâle, qui avait été affecté à son service, avec une prestance qui impressionna celle-ci.

Elle ne put même pas se retenir de l'appeler par son titre tant son ami était imposant et ce, malgré qu'ils ne soient à porter de voix de personne.

« Kurosaki-sama, j'ai été désigné pour vous… », elle se mordit l'intérieur de la joue, se sentant parfaitement ridicule de s'être ainsi laissé avoir, « te guider dans la demeure Kuchiki. »

Ichigo fit la grimace.

« Tu vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi ? »

Elle sourit en le précédant dans l'allée qui menait vers la maison.

« Si tu ne veux pas être traité comme un prince alors ne te comportes pas comme tel ! »

Il lui sourit en retour.

« Plains-toi. Je souhaite seulement faire honneur à ton frère et au nom qu'il porte à présent. »

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, la bouche entrouverte, surprise d'une telle maturité chez ce jeune homme qu'elle connaissait impulsif, n'en faisant qu'à sa tête. Déjà qu'elle trouvait incroyable la manière dont il gérait la cinquième division, là… c'était au-dessus de tout ce qu'elle avait pu imaginer.

Qu'est-ce qui poussait Ichigo à donner à ce point de lui-même ? L'honneur de son frère ? Le sien ? Ou, comme il le lui avait dit cinq mois auparavant, était-ce la volonté de faire de leur vie commune quelque chose qui se rapprochait du bonheur ?

L'inquiétude qui la rongeait depuis l'annonce de leurs fiançailles se dissipa. Nii-sama retrouverait peut-être goût au bonheur avec quelqu'un d'aussi déterminé qu'Ichigo.

Le sourire de Rukia s'agrandit.

« J'espère que t'as l'intention d'assurer alors… »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle ricana.

« Parce que tu es l'invité d'honneur !! »

Ichigo blêmit brusquement.

Le rire clair de la jeune femme s'éleva dans l'air frais du crépuscule.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans le hall qui précédait la salle de cérémonie, celle-là même où avait eu lieu leur mariage. Il sembla à Ichigo qu'il y avait encore plus de monde que ce jour-là. Il eut un mal fou à garder la tête haute, lui qui avait tant horreur de la foule. Il ferma les yeux et respira un bon coup en se rappelant comme un mantra pour qui il faisait ça.

Quand il les rouvrit, tous les yeux étaient tournés vers lui. Il salua l'ensemble de la foule présente en inclinant la tête à droite puis à gauche et enfin face à lui. Un vieil homme aidé d'une canne qu'il reconnut comme étant le grand-père de Byakuya avançait vers lui.

Rukia le poussa discrètement.

« Allez, maintenant, c'est l'heure de voir si t'es capable de faire honneur à ton nom. »

Il alla à la rencontre du doyen de la famille Kuchiki et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui. Le vieil homme répondit d'un petit mouvement de tête.

« C'est un honneur de vous accueillir à nouveau dans cette maison, Kurosaki-sama. »

Le silence s'était abattu sur le hall, chacun attendant la réponse d'Ichigo.

Refoulant rapidement le sentiment de malaise qui commençait à l'étreindre, il sourit aimablement au vieil homme.

« C'est moi qui suis honoré de vous avoir pour hôte, Kuchiki-dono. »

Celui-ci planta son regard dans celui d'Ichigo, cherchant certainement à le faire plier mais le jeune homme soutint le regard jusqu'à ce qu'un sourire se dessine sur les lèvres du plus vieux. Il se tourna pour faire face à la porte.

« Accompagnez-moi, Kurosaki-sama. La cérémonie va commencer. »

Les portes s'ouvrirent et Ichigo suivit le maître de maison, deux pas derrière lui, tandis que le reste de la famille les suivait quelques mètres plus loin. Ichigo fut prié de s'asseoir à la droite du doyen au premier rang.

Quand le silence fut revenu, un morceau de musique classique s'éleva dans la salle et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'entrée. Ichigo se retint comme il put de suivre le mouvement, suivant l'attitude sérieuse du vieil homme à ses côtés. Les quelques instants que Byakuya mit pour arriver jusqu'à sa hauteur et le dépasser lui parurent durer une éternité. Et quand Byakuya se tourna vers sa famille, le cœur d'Ichigo rata un battement.

Jamais encore il n'avait vu Byakuya ainsi, vêtu de blanc et rouge, le visage serein. Il commença à officier mais Ichigo n'écoutait pas, les yeux rivés aux yeux de son mari qu'il n'avait jamais vu aussi expressifs. Il était heureux et cela se voyait. Il était tellement captivé par les yeux bleu nuit qu'il ne put manquer le trouble qui y passa quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent un bref instant.

Une main se posa alors sur son bras droit.

« Vous devriez faire attention à votre reiatsu, Kurosaki-sama, les plus faibles vont se sentir mal. »

L'amusement était perceptible dans la voix du vieil homme. Ichigo s'excusa en rougissant légèrement et se concentra pour reprendre le contrôle. Il releva les yeux sur son mari et remarqua, à moitié vexé, le sourire en coin qui jouait sur son visage.

Le rite toucha à sa fin. Byakuya ressortit le premier suivi par son grand-père à qui Ichigo emboîta le pas comme au début de la cérémonie.

Et une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Ichigo se trouva à nouveau au milieu de la foule sans avoir pu adresser un mot à son époux. Il était entouré de sa famille avec qui il discutait et Ichigo ne se sentait pas le droit de l'interrompre juste pour profiter égoïstement de sa présence. Aussi fit-il honneur aux buffets dressés pour l'occasion. Rukia vint lui faire un brin de causette avant d'être reprise par le devoir. Quelques autres membres de la famille lui adressèrent la parole plus par politesse envers Byakuya qu'autre chose et au bout d'un moment, Ichigo préféra s'isoler dans le jardin avec une petite bouteille de saké et deux coupelles, il espérait que son mari le rejoindrait un peu plus tard. Il trouva un banc près d'un étang où il s'assit. Il se détendit et but tranquillement en regardant les étoiles.

« La nuit est belle n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix du grand-père de Byakuya le sortit de sa légère torpeur et il se leva.

« Restez assis. Les politesses sont bonnes quand il y a du monde… »

Ichigo obtempéra et regarda le vieil homme prendre place à ses côtés.

Après un long moment d'un silence apaisant, le vieil homme le brisa.

« Je suis trop vieux pour ce genre de chose. » Puis, désignant la coupelle qu'Ichigo avait dans les mains. « Vous auriez une petite coupelle pour un vieil homme fourbu. »

Ichigo sourit et attrapa, posé sur une pierre à côté du banc, la seconde coupelle puis versa le saké avant de la tendre au grand-père du Byakuya.

« Merci. Mais vous attendiez peut-être quelqu'un ? »

Le jeune homme s'adossa contre le dossier et leva de nouveau les yeux vers le ciel.

« Oui et non. J'espérais juste… »

« Il semblerait que cette union ait eu des conséquences inattendues. »

Les sourcils roux se froncèrent tandis que les yeux ambrés se posaient sur le vieil homme.

« Ne soyez pas étonné, jeune homme. Dois-je vous rappeler que vous avez perdu le contrôle de votre reiatsu toute à l'heure, juste en regardant mon petit-fils officier ? »

La nuit camoufla les rougeurs qui montèrent aux joues d'Ichigo. Il but une gorgée de saké pour se donner contenance. Il détestait être aussi transparent et pourtant, il se confia, presque soulagé de le faire.

« Je crois que… Je crois que je suis en train de tomber amoureux. »

Un doux sourire étira les lèvres du plus vieux.

« Je suis heureux de l'entendre. Vous savez, j'aime mon petit-fils et j'étais vraiment heureux pour lui quand il a épousé Hisana malgré le désaccord de ses parents et du conseil des anciens. À sa mort, j'ai bien cru qu'il ne s'en relèverait jamais et puis le temps a passé… J'ai fait en sorte qu'il ne soit pas inquiété par la possibilité d'un remariage mais… j'ai cédé au conseil de la famille quand la famille Shuhoin a proposé une alliance. Je savais que Byakuya n'accepterait jamais une autre femme… Alors quand le roi a exigé qu'il vous épouse, je n'ai pas hésité… Et, tout à l'heure, il était plus serein que je ne l'ai vu depuis bien longtemps… » Il posa une main sur l'avant-bras d'Ichigo. « Merci, Kurosaki-sama. Ce que vous venez de me dire allège mon cœur puisque je sais, maintenant, que mon petit-fils sera à nouveau heureux un jour. » Le vieil homme finit son saké et se leva. « Il est temps pour moi de refaire une courte apparition avant d'aller me coucher. Bonne nuit, Kurosaki-sama. »

Ichigo se leva à son tour et salua le doyen de la famille Kuchiki. Puis il se rassit en soupirant et ferma les yeux. Il ne le vit pas s'arrêter quelques mètres plus loin et regarder sur le côté. Ni même le sourire qui s'afficha sur le visage du vieil homme quand ses yeux croisèrent ceux de son petit-fils. Le vieil homme ne dit pas un mot et continua son chemin.

Byakuya suivit son grand-père des yeux, troublé. Il avait entendu toute la conversation. Il était sorti quelques minutes après Ichigo et avait pris le temps de faire un tour dans le jardin avant de venir le rejoindre, juste pour prendre quelques instants avec son mari, au moins pour lui faire savoir qu'il était reconnaissant des efforts qu'il avait fait ce soir. Mais il avait alors vu son grand-père le saluer et il avait donc attendu. Quand le sujet de conversation était devenu plus intime, il avait commencé à s'éloigner mais la confession d'Ichigo l'avait arrêté. Il avait écouté les mots hésitants, touchants qui avaient fait naître une douce chaleur dans sa poitrine. Ses mains s'étaient crispées sur son kimono et son dos avait trouvé appui sur l'arbre derrière lequel il s'était dissimulé. Ses yeux s'étaient levés vers le ciel et il avait pensé à Hisana.

Depuis sa rencontre avec elle après un entraînement près du 78e district du Rukongaï, il n'avait plus ressenti cette sensation enivrante. Cela faisait maintenant tellement longtemps…

Et là, alors qu'il se battait depuis des mois pour éviter que certains sentiments ne naissent, uniquement en entendant la voix un peu rauque de ce gamin caractériel qui avait chamboulé sa vie si bien réglé, il avait l'impression de revivre. Mais avait-il seulement le courage de risquer de souffrir à nouveau…

Ses pensées s'étaient interrompues quand son grand-père avait pris congés. Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir avant que le vieil homme ne le découvre là, tapi dans l'ombre comme un vulgaire voleur. Leurs yeux, si semblables, s'étaient alors rencontrés et Byakuya y avait vu une lueur de joie.

Après son départ, il avait profondément soupiré en fermant les yeux et s'était décidé.

Ichigo entrouvrit les yeux en percevant une autre présence. Un doux sourire arqua ses lèvres en découvrant Byakuya, s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Un long silence apaisant s'installa.

Ichigo apprécia cet instant à sa juste valeur comme chaque fois où ils se retrouvaient seuls tous les deux. Il était rare qu'ils échangent plus de quelques paroles, se contentant de ce silence relaxant. Avec des gestes lents et mesurés, il servit une coupelle de saké et parla à voix basse.

« Je n'ai que ma coupe à te proposer… »

Il tendit le saké à son mari. Les prunelles sombres se posèrent sur lui puis sur la main tendue et, surprenant Ichigo, au lieu de prendre la coupelle, il posa sa main sur la sienne et porta le saké à ses lèvres. Il but lentement, savourant autant l'alcool que le contact de la main chaude sous la sienne, les yeux fermés.

C'était presque étrange de se laisser ainsi aller, sans que cela ne soit un moment volé juste avant que l'aube ne se lève. Et tout comme ces instants où il se réveillait, enveloppé par la chaleur d'Ichigo, il aima ce moment qu'ils partageaient.

Le choc passé – Ichigo n'avait pas souvenir d'un geste si familier de la part de Byakuya –, un doux sourire étira ses lèvres tandis qu'un murmure à peine audible s'en échappa.

« Byakuya…. »

Celui-ci relâcha sa main et ouvrit les yeux, ses prunelles sombres rencontrant celles, ambrés, du jeune homme.

« Rentrons à la maison, Ichigo. »

Le cœur d'Ichigo rata un battement avant de repartir à vive allure. L'envie presque irrépressible de prendre son mari entre ses bras fut si forte qu'il eut un mal fou à garder le contrôle de son propre corps.

Une vérité absolue lui claqua à la figure alors qu'il détaillait chaque trait, chaque courbe du visage pâle. Il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux… Non, c'était déjà beaucoup trop tard, il était passionnément amoureux de Byakuya. Et cela lui fit mal. Comment allait-il pouvoir gérer ce sentiment, jour après jour ?

Une lueur douloureuse passa si vite dans les yeux ambrés que Byakuya ne la vit pas. Celui-ci se leva et l'invita d'un geste de la main à faire de même.

Finalement, Ichigo soupira. Il verrait bien. Le fait même que Byakuya l'appelle par son prénom était une avancée significative dans leur relation alors peut-être qu'un jour… Un jour, ses sentiments lui seraient rendus.

« Oui, rentrons. »

Il prit la main tendue et se leva. Il garda un instant les doigts fins entre les siens, son regard, intense, plongé dans les yeux sombres de son mari.

Troublé, Byakuya détourna bien vite les yeux, mal à l'aise face au charisme corrosif de son mari qui mettait son self-control à rude épreuve. À cet instant, il revoyait le shinigami à la puissance inimaginable qui s'était battu contre Aizen et pour lequel il n'avait pas hésité une seule seconde à sacrifier sa vie. Il revoyait le jeune prince à l'aura imposante qui était venu lui présenter ses remerciements dans son bureau. Et il revoyait l'homme contre lequel il aimait se blottir au petit matin avec le sentiment d'être protégé de tout.

Il ressentit le besoin de briser cette bulle dans laquelle ils étaient plongés.

« Je dois saluer les membres de ma famille avant de pouvoir partir… »

Clignant des yeux, Ichigo revint à la réalité à la voix de Byakuya. Il lâcha alors la main pâle, étonné de l'avoir gardé si longtemps dans la sienne. Un grand sourire un peu torve vint remplacer l'expression sérieuse sur la face du jeune homme tandis que sa main trouvait place au creux des reins de son mari.

« J'espère que ce sera court, je ne suis vraiment pas à l'aise avec tout ce monde. Je veux bien faire des efforts mais va falloir être patient avant que je sois un parfait homme du monde. »

Un sourire effleura les lèvres de Byakuya.

« Ce sera court, je suis fatigué… », il hésita un instant à continuer, « …et tu as fait honneur à… notre nom ce soir. »

Ichigo s'arrêta un instant, surpris, et son sourire amusé se mua en un sourire niais. Il semblerait que ce soir, quelque chose se soit produit et ait sensiblement détendu son mari à sa présence.

Est-ce que, comme lui avait dit Renji plusieurs mois plus tôt, Byakuya avait enfin suffisamment confiance en lui pour commencer à se dévoiler ?

Il chassa l'air bête qui flottait sur son visage pour une expression plus sérieuse, plus… princière quand ils entrèrent dans la salle de réception.

Tout comme lorsqu'il était arrivé, les têtes se tournèrent vers eux mais à la différence que les visages étaient plus souriant, s'intéressant plus à Byakuya qu'à lui-même et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Être le centre d'attention général lui avait toujours donné des sueurs froides.

Byakuya adressa un mot à certains, quelques mouvements de tête aux autres et, une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Ichigo, soupira, soulagé, quand ils sortirent enfin de la demeure. La chaise à porteurs les attendait déjà et ils ne tardèrent pas à s'engouffrer dedans.

Un moment plus tard, bercé par le balancement de la chaise, Byakuya s'affaissa contre Ichigo, assoupi.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, le jeune homme n'eut pas le cœur de le réveiller. Avec une douceur infinie, il le prit dans ses bras et, après avoir pris soin de bien caler sa tête au creux de son épaule, il l'emmena jusqu'à la maison. Malgré l'heure, le majordome ouvrit la porte devant ses maîtres, Ichigo le remercia d'un sourire. En silence, le vieil homme les précéda dans la demeure et les laissa en souhaitant une bonne nuit à son maître après avoir fait glissé la porte de leur chambre.

Ichigo dépassa le paravent qui séparait leur lit de l'entrée de la pièce et y déposa son précieux fardeau. Pendant un moment, il se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Devait-il le débarrasser de l'encombrant vêtement qu'il portait au risque de le réveiller ou… De toutes façons, il devait retirer le kenseiken.

Il se changea avant et, une fois plus libre de ses mouvements, il commença à déshabiller son mari. Il retira d'abord les bijoux de métal qui enserraient ses cheveux puis il s'attaqua à l'obi autour de sa taille. Attentif à ses gestes pour ne pas le réveiller, il le redressa contre lui, retira le large obi avant de faire glisser le tissu de ses épaules.

Ichigo déglutit devant la peau pâle qui se dévoilait lentement et, ne résistant pas, peut-être à cause du saké qui courrait dans ses veines, il nicha son nez dans son cou et inspira profondément l'odeur suave qu'exaltait la peau pâle. Ses mains se crispèrent brusquement sur le tissu qu'il tenait toujours, se faisant violence pour ne pas se laisser aller à goûter la peau nue sous ses lèvres.

Un gémissement à peine audible le ramena brutalement à ce qu'il faisait. Ichigo vérifia rapidement que son mari dormait toujours et termina de le dévêtir.

Il commença à sérieusement perdre le contrôle quand il le rallongea, entièrement nu et rabattit le drap sur le corps de son mari. Il allait avoir un mal fou à s'endormir… Il sortit prendre un peu l'air sur la terrasse et admira le Sereitei qui s'étalait à ses pieds. Leur maison était vraiment très bien située, sur les hauteurs, et ce soir, cette vue imprenable l'apaisait.

Quand la fraîcheur de la nuit l'incommoda, Ichigo rentra et alla se glisser sous les draps sans oser poser les yeux sur Byakuya. Il les ferma, priant pour que la déesse du sommeil ne tarde pas à le prendre dans ses bras mais ce fut une autre étreinte qui l'attendait.

Un mouvement sur sa gauche le fit rouvrir les yeux. Byakuya s'était tourné vers lui et sa main tâtonnait sur le matelas. Le jeune homme observa un moment les doigts pâles bouger, hypnotisé par leur mouvement lent, les regardant venir jusqu'à lui. Quand ils butèrent sur ses côtes, ce fut le reste du corps qui bougea. Byakuya glissa lentement vers lui.

Le souffle court et le cœur battant à tout rompre, Ichigo bougea avec précaution son bras pour ne pas l'empêcher de venir jusqu'à lui et se mordit la lèvre quand le corps nu de son mari se colla entièrement à lui, la tête au creux de son épaule. Il jura mentalement en se demandant ce qu'il avait fait aux dieux pour subir pareille tentation et manqua de s'étouffer lorsqu'une jambe passa par-dessus la sienne et se frotta paresseusement sur sa cuisse.

Ichigo se tourna vers son mari, bloquant tout mouvement de la jambe baladeuse entre les siennes et immobilisant le reste du corps de ses bras, l'un passé sous la nuque, tenant fermement l'épaule et l'autre, drapé autour de ses reins, emprisonnant les bras de Byakuya entre leurs corps. Un gémissement presque un grognement à peine audible, entre plainte et frustration, lui répondit.

« Hum… Ichi… »

Les hanches passèrent outre l'immobilisation, se balançant contre l'aine. Ichigo resserra sa prise sur les reins de son mari pour l'arrêter et sentit, à ce moment-là, son membre qui durcissait au contact de sa hanche.

Le jeune homme inspira profondément, le nez dans les cheveux bruns et expira lourdement en murmurant entre ses dents.

« Je t'en prie… Arrête… »

La tentation devait s'arrêter là sinon il ne répondrait plus de son corps qui s'éveillait au contact du corps qui s'échauffait.

« Hum… »

Le gémissement, un peu plus agressif que le premier, se répercuta contre la peau d'Ichigo, le faisant frissonner violemment et brisa, du même coup, les scrupules qui le retenaient.

« J'espère que tu es conscient de ce que tu fais… »

Ichigo relâcha sa prise sur la taille de Byakuya et ses doigts vinrent se poser sur la mâchoire anguleuse, levant le visage pâle vers lui, ouvrant le chemin vers les lèvres entrouvertes. Ichigo ne chercha pas à savoir si oui ou non il était réveillé et prit possession de cette bouche qui le tentait.

Une fraction de seconde, Byakuya se tendit contre lui avant de se laisser de nouveau aller contre lui, ouvrant même la bouche pour laisser place à la langue qui en quémandait l'entrée. Le baiser fut doux et tendre, comme un premier contact un peu hésitant, à des lieues de la tension sexuelle qui montait entre eux. Les langues se cherchèrent puis se caressèrent, apprenant doucement à se comprendre, envoyant des milliers de frissons dans le corps des deux hommes.

Ichigo eut presque envie de pleurer tant ce qu'il ressentait était fort et se bousculait, pêle-mêle dans sa tête, dans son corps, dans son cœur. Jamais il n'aurait cru possible de ressentir autant d'émotions en un simple baiser. Il en perdit littéralement le souffle et relâcha les lèvres de son compagnon. Il les mordilla légèrement, incapable de s'en éloigner… ou peut-être pour ne pas être déçu de le voir toujours endormi.

« Encore… »

Le murmure le surprit et il se recula à peine, juste assez pour voir les paupières entrouvertes sur le regard sombre de Byakuya. Un regard de nuit, éclairé par la lumière blafarde de la lune qui dévoilait une lueur de désir.

Ichigo resta pétrifié par ces yeux ancrés dans les siens, à peine capable de prononcer son prénom.

« 'kuya… »

Le regard de l'homme se posa alors sur sa bouche.

« Embrasse-moi encore… Ichigo… »

Un sourire en coin, témoin du bonheur qui s'écoulait dans ses veines, se dessina sur les lèvres du jeune homme avant qu'il ne se plie à la demande de son mari. Plus assuré, il l'emprisonna entre ses bras et fit passer tout ce qu'il pouvait ressentir dans ce baiser ardent.

La passion du baiser se déversa dans leurs corps et cette nuit-là, entre désir dévorant et douceur infinie, Ichigo revendiqua Byakuya comme sien, à même son corps, emplissant l'obscurité de leurs soupirs lourds de plaisir. Ils s'endormirent, les membres emmêlés, un sourire comblé flottant sur leurs lèvres.

* * *

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant plu que le premier!!**

**A la semaine prochaine!!**

**Kisu**

**Noan  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi^^!!**

**Voilà le 3ème et avant dernier chapitre...**

**Disclamer: **Ben toujours la même chose, rien n'est à moi!!

**Couple: **Bah.... Toujours le même XD!

**Bêta: **Dod, merci pour tes efforts ^^

**Petite note: **Ben, aucune pour cette fois ;p!!

**So... Please enjoy it!!**

* * *

Troisième chapitre

-

Une légère caresse dans ses cheveux réveilla Ichigo. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux de suite, prenant lentement conscience du corps chaud contre lui, la tête posée sur le ventre nu qui montait et descendait au rythme d'une respiration calme et le bras autour de la taille. Au souvenir de la nuit passée, un sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait vers son compagnon.

Le visage lisse de toute émotion de Byakuya, démenti par les doigts qui jouaient paresseusement sur sa nuque, lui apparut quand il entrouvrit les yeux.

« Salut. »

Les yeux sombres se plissèrent légèrement, faisant s'agrandir le sourire du jeune homme. Il se redressa tranquillement puis, tout laissant ses lèvres se balader sur la peau pâle, il remonta jusqu'à son visage et l'embrassa doucement.

Les lèvres sous les siennes répondirent immédiatement, s'ouvrant pour laisser passage à sa langue qui s'y engouffra s'en attendre pour y retrouver sa consœur tandis que les doigts pâles se crispaient sur sa nuque. Deux soupirs de plaisir se mêlèrent à même leurs bouches quand Ichigo s'installa au-dessus du corps de Byakuya. Il abandonna ses lèvres pour s'attaquer à la mâchoire puis à la peau fine du cou, faisant soupirer l'homme sous lui.

« Ichi… On a une réunion dans moins d'une heure… »

Déçu, Ichigo déposa un dernier baiser sur la peau pâle et se redressa. Une lueur amusée passa dans les yeux bleu nuit. Byakuya l'embrassa chastement avant de s'extirper de l'étreinte de son mari et se leva.

Le jeune homme, à présent à moitié allongé sur le lit défait, le regarda se diriger, nu, vers la salle de bain, un frisson d'envie remontant le long de son échine. Il se mordit la lèvre en détaillant les muscles fins et déliés, la peau blanche, le léger balancement des hanches… Son regard s'arrêta sur les fesses fermes et les infimes traces blanchâtres qui s'en étaient écoulées durant la nuit. Son désir s'éveilla totalement et il le suivit dans la salle de bain, fermant la porte juste à l'instant où l'eau commençait à couler.

Un peu moins d'une heure plus tard, ils rejoignaient leurs lieutenants respectifs au quartier de la première division, un sourire en coin sur le visage d'Ichigo et l'éternel masque inexpressif sur celui de Byakuya.

En les voyant arriver, Rukia sentit un changement entre son frère et son ami. Rien de vraiment évident pour qui ne les connaissaient pas, bien qu'il n'était pas très difficile de voir que son capitaine irradiait littéralement de bonheur. Mais même pour son frère, il y avait quelque chose de différent. Peut-être était-ce la manière dont les deux hommes se frôlaient à chaque pas, discutant à voix basse, ce qui n'arrivait jamais, ou la lueur, toute nouvelle, qui éclairait les yeux sombres. La jeune femme jeta un coup d'œil à Renji qui, visiblement, en était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions qu'elle, vue la surprise qui se lisait clairement sur son visage. Elle lui donna un coup de coude pour le ramener à la réalité.

« Oi ! Ça fait mal ! »

Elle ricana puis ses yeux glissèrent vers les deux capitaines et son sourire s'adoucit.

« T'as qu'à arrêter de les dévisager… »

Une main se posa sur son épaule et elle sentit le souffle de Renji contre son cou. Elle retint in extremis le frisson qu'il lui donna, remerciant mentalement le self-control qu'elle avait acquis au contact de la famille Kuchiki.

« C'est moi ou y a un truc différent entre eux ? »

« C'est pas toi… »

Elle n'épilogua pas, ils arrivaient à leur hauteur. Elle s'inclina.

« Bonjour Nii-sama, Kurosaki-taicho. »

Ichigo oublia toute retenue.

« Yo ! Rukia ! Renji ! »

Un sourire ironique aux coins des lèvres, Renji imita Rukia.

« Bonjour Kuchiki-taicho, Kurosaki-taicho. »

Byakuya se contenta d'un signe de tête, égal à lui-même et passa entre les deux lieutenants pour entrer dans le bureau de Yamamoto-sotaicho. Ichigo lui emboîta le pas suivi par Rukia et Renji qui échangèrent un regard entendu.

Un peu plus tard, de retour à leur bureau de la cinquième division, Rukia ne tint plus et accabla Ichigo de questions. Le jeune homme l'écouta sans rien dire et répondit une fois qu'elle s'arrêta pour reprendre son souffle.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Rukia, je fais tout pour que notre vie commune soit agréable et je trouve, personnellement, que je m'y prends plutôt bien… »

Sa curiosité, bien plus attisée par cette réponse énigmatique, poussa Rukia à essayer de lui tirer les vers du nez mais Ichigo la stoppa d'un geste.

« Finies les questions, on a du boulot. »

Le jeune homme laissa place au capitaine de la cinquième division et Rukia comprit parfaitement le message. Elle s'installa à son bureau et se pencha sur la pile de dossiers qui l'attendait.

Ichigo la regarda un instant, amusé par la veine qui pulsait sur sa tempe, signe de frustration chez la jeune femme et se mit lui aussi au travail. Enfin, il eut un peu de mal à démarrer, l'esprit occupé par des images trop nettes d'une étreinte trop courte, mais très intense, sous la douche.

Après le déjeuner, une idée curieuse traversa l'esprit d'Ichigo. La veille au soir, il avait découvert la manière dont on faisait la fête dans la famille Kuchiki et cela ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'idée qu'il en avait. Dans trois mois, il y avait Noël. Il avait déjà bien pensé à demander une autorisation pour pouvoir faire un saut dans sa famille mais, regardant Rukia sérieusement penchée sur sa pile de papiers, une autre vision de cette fête flasha dans son esprit.

Rukia faisait aussi partie de sa famille… Et il lui serait certainement très agréable d'avoir Renji avec elle. Pour ce qu'il en savait, son ami n'avait aucune famille et… il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'un jour, lui aussi fasse partie de la famille Kuchiki.

« Dis-moi… »

La jeune femme leva la tête et posa un regard interrogatif sur son capitaine.

« …Vous fêtez Noël ici ? »

Les sourcils bruns se froncèrent.

« Tu veux parler de cette fête en décembre où l'on s'offre des cadeaux ? »

« Heu… Ouais. »

« Non. J'ai eu l'occasion de voir ça quand j'étais en poste à Karakura mais ici, c'est un jour comme un autre… En fait, je n'ai même pas compris le sens de cette fête. »

Ichigo sourit.

« Au départ, c'est une fête religieuse mais maintenant, c'est surtout une fête de famille, une occasion pour se réunir et se faire plaisir. »

Elle l'observa un instant, se demandant où il voulait en venir.

« Oui et ? »

« Et bien… Je vais en parler à ton frère tout à l'heure mais… Ça te dirait une petite fête familiale pour le 24 décembre ? »

Un sourire illumina le visage pâle.

« J'en serais ravie !! »

Le jeune homme lui fit un clin d'œil et retourna à son travail. Il en profita pour écrire une demande en bonne et due forme pour obtenir que son père et ses sœurs puissent venir quelques jours. Cela ne devait pas être bien difficile à avoir… Quand il avait accepté de rester et de se marier, il avait posé une seule condition, que sa famille puisse venir de temps en temps. Le conseil royal avait d'abord refusé mais la perspective de perdre la puissance offensive que représentait le jeune shinigami les avait fait changer d'avis.

Il signa le papier et appela un subordonné pour le faire transférer immédiatement au bureau de la première division.

Le soir venu, il parla de son idée à Byakuya qui, après un très long moment de réflexion, il n'était pas vraiment sûr d'accepter tout ce remue-ménage, se plia à sa volonté, Ichigo avait su se montrer persuasif. Il prit même sur lui d'inviter Renji.

Le jeune homme le remercia à sa façon tant et si bien qu'il paraissait encore un peu endormi quand il entra dans son bureau le lendemain matin, il songea un instant à faire chambre à part quand il travaillait le lendemain. À ce rythme, il ne tiendrait pas longtemps.

Cela fit sourire Renji quand son capitaine le salua, retenant comme il pouvait le rire presque hystérique qu'il sentait venir en voyant son air un peu hagard.

Byakuya soupira lourdement en s'agenouillant devant sa table de travail et se prit la tête dans les mains. Il devait absolument calmer son jeune amant.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes à se battre pour ne pas s'endormir sur sa table et à pester silencieusement contre les gamins trop enthousiastes, il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il était si fatigué.

« Abaraï ? »

Installé comme son capitaine, Renji, qui avait fini par s'intéresser aux papiers qui jonchaient son bureau, leva la tête.

« Oui, taicho ? »

Byakuya ne s'était pas redressé et le regardait au travers des mèches noires qui tombaient devant son visage.

« Ichi… Kurosaki-taicho organise une fête de famille le 24 décembre au soir. Il souhaiterait que vous veniez. »

Si la mâchoire de Renji n'avait pas été bien accrochée, elle se serait sûrement fracassée sur le parquet. Il lui fallut une bonne dizaine de secondes pour reconnecter les quelques neurones qui avaient sauté et digérer l'information.

Qu'est-ce qu'il ferait lui, dans une fête de famille chez son capitaine ?

« Mais… Taicho… Si c'est une fête de famille, je ne suis peut-être pas… »

Byakuya le coupa, il avait lui même fait la réflexion à son mari qui lui avait répondu du tac-o-tac.

« Il semblerait qu'Ich… » Byakuya se mordit l'intérieur de la lèvre. Ce gamin était trop corrosif pour ses nerfs. « …Kurosaki-taicho pense que si vous ne faîtes pas encore partie de la famille, cela n'est qu'une question de temps. »

Les yeux marron se plissèrent avant de comprendre le sous-entendu et rougit brutalement. Puis, le fait que Byakuya en parle ainsi étonna Renji. Il chercha un instant ses mots, hésitant.

« Taicho ? »

Les émotions qui se succédaient sur le visage de son lieutenant n'échappèrent pas à Byakuya qui s'en amusa sans pour autant laisser la moindre émotion filtrer sur son visage.

« Hm ? »

« Ça n'a pas l'air de vous déranger… »

Le capitaine de la sixième division se redressa et encra ses prunelles sombres dans celles, presque rougeâtres de son lieutenant.

« Que vous courtisiez Rukia ? Non. »

Les yeux de Renji s'écarquillèrent à cette réponse. Il avait toujours cru impossible la moindre histoire avec la jeune femme depuis que celle-ci avait été adoptée, ruinant en même temps toute parcelle d'espoir dans son cœur.

« Mais… Je ne suis pas… »

Byakuya le coupa.

« Vous n'êtes pas de sang noble, je le sais mais le conseil familial n'ira pas contre l'avis de Kurosaki-sama. » Il utilisa le titre de son mari pour bien appuyer sa pensée. « Et s'il vous apporte son appui, je me rangerais à son avis. »

Ce fut au tour de Byakuya de s'étonner face à la réaction de Renji. Celui-ci s'était tourné entièrement vers lui et s'inclinait, les mains à plat sur le sol, son front posé sur leurs dos.

« Je serais très honoré d'être votre hôte, Taicho. »

-

Dehors, au terrain d'entraînement à l'est du Rukongaï, Ichigo supervisait l'entraînement de ses hommes. Rukia vociférait des ordres dans tous les sens, essayant de faire comprendre aux shinigamis la manière de combattre en groupe.

Quand ils eurent l'air de comprendre, elle laissa Hinamori diriger et vint aux côtés de son capitaine.

« Vous avez l'air de ne pas avoir beaucoup dormi, _taicho_. » Un sourire en coin, Rukia se moquait ouvertement d'Ichigo. La jeune femme faisait référence aux cernes qui se dessinaient sous ses yeux mais aussi à la lueur qui les éclairait, lui donnant l'air d'un chat repus et satisfait.

Il tourna la tête vers son amie et un immense sourire s'afficha sur son visage fatigué.

« Effectivement… La nuit a été courte et… Byakuya est d'accord pour la fête. »

Le rire clair de la jeune femme attira le regard de plusieurs shinigamis sur elle, la faisant légèrement rougir.

« Nii-sama a accepté ? » Elle se rapprocha et tira sur son haori pour lui murmurer à l'oreille. « Tu as dû être convaincant… »

Ichigo se redressa et son sourire satisfait se mua en un sourire torve, un peu dément, lui rappelant l'Ichigo qu'elle avait pu admirer pendant les combats. Le silence s'installa un moment, le jeune homme reprenant son sérieux alors qu'il observait, critique, les combats qui se déroulaient devant lui. Il hocha la tête en regardant le comportement de son troisième siège. Il était satisfait et il pourrait, dans son prochain rapport, confirmer sa place au sein de la cinquième division. À son contact et à celui de Rukia, un peu rude et survoltée, Hinamori était lentement sortie de sa dépression et reprenait confiance en elle. Si tout se passait bien, bientôt, il pourrait même l'encourager à développer son bankai.

« Ah ! Au fait… »

Rukia qui, tout comme son capitaine, s'était de nouveau intéressée à l'entraînement, tourna la tête vers lui qui, tout en lui parlant, continuait de regarder le champ d'entraînement.

« Inutile de chercher un cavalier pour t'accompagner, Renji est aussi invité. »

La jeune femme cligna des yeux bêtement. La veille, il lui avait parlé d'une fête familiale et aujourd'hui, il… Brusquement, elle comprit. Ses joues se colorèrent en rouge tandis qu'elle frappa sur l'épaule de son capitaine.

D'un air dramatique, Ichigo posa sa main sur son bras et grimaça.

« Ouch !! Ça fait mal ! »

La jeune femme le regardait, les poings sur les hanches, en colère.

« Kurosaki Ichigo !!! Qui te permet de te mêler de mes affaires ?! »

Le jeune homme rit devant la réaction prévisible de son amie.

« Oh ça va ! C'est juste une petite invitation… »

« À une fête de famille, Ichi !!! »

Son rire se calma.

« Et après ? Noël est une fête familiale mais c'est aussi un moment où on aime avoir les gens qui comptent pour nous autour de soi. »

Aussitôt, le regard de Rukia s'adoucit et sa colère s'apaisa. Décidément, Ichigo l'étonnerait toujours.

« Et puis… », Ichigo lui adressa un clin d'œil, « …il fera bientôt partie de la famille, non ? »

Sans attendre, une quelconque réaction de son lieutenant, il s'enfuit en riant bientôt poursuivi par la jeune femme, vociférant contre les abrutis qui racontaient n'importe quoi, sous les yeux ahuris des shinigamis de la division qui, aux cris de leur lieutenant, avaient stoppé tout mouvement pour les regarder se courser comme des enfants.

-

Trois jours plus tard, comme prévu, Ichigo obtint pour sa famille le droit de séjourner quatre jours à la Soul Society, du 22 au 26 décembre et il était bien sûr évident que les capitaines concernés, Byakuya et lui, ne seraient pas dispensés de leurs responsabilités pour autant. Le jeune homme eut un mal fou à attendre jusqu'à son prochain jour de repos tant il était pressé d'annoncer la nouvelle à ses sœurs. Cela faisait près de six mois qu'il ne les avait pas vues et elles lui manquaient terriblement.

Une semaine plus tard, il embrassait Byakuya en lui promettant d'être là pour le déjeuner et s'engouffrait avec empressement dans la Garganta privée de leur domaine. Étant à présent considérée comme la famille la plus noble du Sereitei, ils avaient le privilège, comme les quatre autres familles d'ailleurs, d'avoir un accès privé au monde réel.

Une chance pour lui, c'était un samedi matin. Il arriva chez Urahara à qui il emprunta un gigaï, son propre corps en l'occurrence et il se présenta à la porte de la clinique, comme un simple visiteur.

Ce fut sa sœur Yuzu qui lui ouvrit, encore un peu endormi.

« Ichi-nii !! »

Elle s'engouffra dans ses bras sans préambule, des larmes de joie dévalant ses joues rebondies.

Au cri de la jeune fille, le reste de la famille accourut, y compris Kon, dorénavant prisonnier de son corps de peluche, aux mains de la plus jeune sœur d'Ichigo.

Il fut accueilli comme un fils prodigue et son père ne pensa même pas à lui mettre un coup comme avant alors que le jeune homme, lui, s'y attendait.

Les heures de la matinée filèrent trop vite au goût d'Ichigo et, après leur avoir annoncé qu'ils étaient tous invités pour Noël, il était déjà l'heure de repartir. Les filles l'embrassèrent et montèrent dans leurs chambres tandis qu'Isshin raccompagnait son fils jusqu'à la porte.

« On dirait que tu es heureux… »

Un sourire franc, comme il en avait rarement vu sur le visage d'Ichigo depuis la mort de sa mère, lui répondit.

« Plus que je ne l'aurais jamais cru. Il ne manque que votre présence pour que tout soit parfait. »

Isshin soupira.

« Tant mieux. »

Il étreignit son fils et le laissa partir.

Seulement son bonheur fut de courte durée et la dure réalité le rattrapa quand il reposa pied chez lui.

« ICHIGO-SAMA !!! »

La petite servante, Miako, venait vers lui en pleurant.

La nature inquiète d'Ichigo se réveilla et, avant même qu'elle ne dise un mot, il savait que cela concernait Byakuya. Il sentait les fluctuations anormales de son reiatsu, lui qui le contrôlait à la perfection.

« C'EST BYAKUYA-SAMA !! DANS LE PAVILLON !! EN FLAMMES !! »

Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillèrent de peur et une fraction de seconde plus tard, il était devant le petit pavillon où, deux semaines après leur mariage, Byakuya lui avait demandé s'il pouvait y installer l'autel funéraire de sa défunte épouse. Plusieurs de leurs serviteurs essayaient tant bien que mal d'éteindre les immenses flammes qui dévoraient le bâtiment en bois.

Le reiatsu de Byakuya filtrait faiblement de cet enfer et il s'y engouffra sans réfléchir une seconde de plus. La fumée opaque agressa ses yeux. Il mit quelques instants à chasser les larmes qui brouillait sa vue et chercha frénétiquement son compagnon.

Par chance, l'espace était entièrement vide à l'exception du petit autel, au fond de la pièce et la silhouette de Byakuya se découpait nettement au milieu des flammes, à quelques pas seulement de l'autel, inconscient, le corps entravé par un bout de poutre noircie, encore fumante. La peur l'empêcha de réfléchir posément. Il courut jusqu'au corps étendu de son compagnon et prit la poutre à pleines mains, se mordant la lèvre sous la brûlure cuisante. Faisant fi de la douleur, il concentra toutes ses forces pour la soulever et la balancer plus loin. La chaleur des flammes et la fumée noirâtre l'obligèrent à se plier en deux, toussant comme un perdu pour essayer de retrouver un peu de souffle. Il haleta bruyamment tandis qu'il attrapait Byakuya à bras le corps et sortit difficilement de l'enfer de feu.

Les serviteurs accoururent vers eux pour éteindre les flammes qui commençaient à dévorer les vêtements de leurs maîtres. Enfin à l'air libre, Ichigo reprit un peu son souffle, au moins assez pour pouvoir donner ses ordres avant d'emmener son mari jusqu'aux quartiers de la quatrième division.

Il s'y engouffra en hurlant, portant dans ses bras le corps toujours inconscient de Byakuya, les yeux rougis par la fumée, le corps suant par l'effort et la chaleur et le cœur comprimé par la peur.

« UNOHANA-TAICHO !!! UNOHANA-TAICHO !!! »

Plusieurs shinigamis sortirent de leurs bureaux au vacarme causé par le capitaine de la cinquième division avant que la jeune femme n'arrive, de son pas toujours mesuré.

« Puis-je savoir pourquoi tout ce bruit, Kurosaki-kun ? »

Sans lui répondre, il se jeta pratiquement sur elle.

« Je vous en prie !! Aidez-le !! »

Le capitaine Unohana sembla alors se rendre compte de la présence de Byakuya dans les bras du jeune homme. D'un signe, elle lui demanda de le suivre et entra dans une chambre où elle lui désigna le lit. Ichigo y déposa doucement son compagnon et se recula afin que la jeune femme puisse l'examiner.

« Que s'est-il passé ? »

« Je ne sais pas vraiment. Quand je suis rentré du monde réel, le pavillon du jardin était en flammes et il était à l'intérieur. Je viens de l'en sortir… »

La jeune femme le regarda avant de ressortir de la pièce et d'appeler son lieutenant ainsi qu'Hanataro. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux shinigamis étaient à ses côtés.

« Hanataro, sortez et occupez-vous de Kurosaki-kun, nous allons soigner Kuchiki-taicho. »

Ichigo voulut protester mais le regard ferme de la jeune femme le fit taire et il suivit docilement son ami hors de la chambre. La porte se referma aussitôt derrière eux. Ichigo poussa un pauvre soupir en regardant la porte close. Hanataro l'entraîna vers une autre pièce afin de pouvoir soigner les quelques brûlures qu'il portait. Une fois Ichigo installé, le jeune shinigami lui jeta un coup d'œil compatissant.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Kurosaki-san… Unohana-taicho remettra Kuchiki-taicho sur pieds en un rien de temps… »

Ichigo lui offrit un pâle sourire alors qu'il lui présentait ses mains pour qu'il puisse les soigner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les mains dûment soignées et bandées, Ichigo attendait devant la chambre où il avait laissé Byakuya. Assis par terre, contre le mur, il s'inquiétait. Pas qu'il n'ait pas confiance en Unohana, bien au contraire et, au pire, il sentait le reiatsu de son compagnon… Non il s'inquiétait pour autre chose…

Qu'est-ce qui s'était produit ?

Il n'avait pas eu le temps de demander des explications à qui que ce soit et cet accident le gênait. Un bruit de course le coupa dans ses réflexions.

Avant d'emmener Byakuya, il avait demandé à ce que Rukia soit prévenue et elle arrivait.

« Ichigo !!! Comment va Nii-sama ? »

Il releva la tête vers elle et elle eut un coup au cœur en voyant son air inquiet. Elle s'agenouilla près de son capitaine et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Tout va bien se passer, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le jeune homme allait lui répondre quand le lieutenant de la quatrième division sortit de la pièce.

« Kuchiki-taicho va bien. Vous lui avez sauvé la vie, Kurosaki-taicho, quelques minutes de plus au milieu des flammes et c'était l'asphyxie… À présent, il dort et… » Elle lui tendit un morceau de photo. « …Il avait ceci dans la main. »

Ichigo prit ce qu'elle lui tendait et eut l'impression de recevoir un coup en pleine poitrine en découvrant un bout de la photo d'Hisana. Rukia eut un hoquet de surprise qu'elle essaya de dissimuler derrière sa main.

Le bonheur d'Ichigo s'écroula. Lui qui avait cru pendant au moins quelques jours pouvoir aimer et être aimé de Byakuya se trouvait devant la preuve évidente que tout cela n'avait été que le fruit de son imagination.

Il eut presque envie de rire de sa bêtise. Que pouvait-il espérer d'un homme qui avait bravé son clan pour épouser celle qu'il aimait ? Comment avait-il pu croire un seul instant que cet homme qui avait été obligé de l'épouser pourrait l'aimer un jour ?

La main de Rukia se resserra sur son épaule.

« Ichigo…. »

Il ne lui accorda pas un regard et se redressa.

« Quand est-ce que je pourrais le voir ? »

Le lieutenant Kotetsu réfléchit un instant.

« Eh bien… Quand Unohana-taicho sera sortie je pense, il faudra le lui demander. »

Elle s'éloigna alors avec un sourire compatissant et Ichigo reporta son attention sur son lieutenant.

« Qui t'a prévenue ? »

La jeune femme eut un frisson. Ichigo s'était brusquement refroidi et elle avait presque peur des conséquences qu'aurait ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire.

« Un de tes serviteurs est arrivé, terrifié, dans le bureau. »

« Il t'a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Rukia se mordit la lèvre.

« Oui… Il m'a dit que lorsqu'on avait annoncé à Nii-sama que le pavillon était en flammes, il s'y était précipité et n'en était pas ressorti.. Jusqu'à ce que tu interviennes. »

Les mâchoires et les poings d'Ichigo se serrèrent à lui en faire mal bien que cela n'était rien en comparaison à la douleur qui lui vrillait le ventre.

« Ichi… »

Il la coupa net.

« Retourne au bureau, je ne veux pas qu'on accumule de retard, nous en avons déjà bien assez. Je te préviendrais dès que Byakuya sera réveillé. »

« Mais Ichigo !! Je… »

Elle s'arrêta d'elle-même en voyant les yeux ambrés s'humidifier.

« S'il te plait… Rukia »

Elle hocha la tête et le laissa seul au milieu du couloir.

Quand elle eut disparu au détour du couloir, il se laissa tomber contre le mur et essaya de juguler les larmes qui menaçaient de dégringoler sur ses joues. Il ne devait pas se laisser aller de la sorte, ce n'était pas de son rang. Il ne devait rien montrer de son trouble et agir comme à son habitude. Surtout face à Byakuya. Il ne devait jamais se douter de sa douloureuse méprise sur ses sentiments.

Unohana-taicho finit par sortir de la chambre, lui annonçant que les blessures subies étaient minimes et l'autorisa à y rester, le temps qu'il voudrait.

Ichigo se passa une main tremblante sur le visage avant d'entrer dans la chambre et de fermer la porte derrière lui. La pièce était entièrement blanche, illuminée par le soleil qui entrait par la fenêtre grande ouverte devant laquelle était le lit où dormait son mari.

Un soupir douloureux, presque un gémissement, s'échappa de sa poitrine tandis que son poing se serrait à nouveau sur le bout de photo qu'il tenait toujours entre ses doigts. Il s'approcha du lit et laissa son regard courir sur le visage paisible de Byakuya. Sa poitrine se serra mais il prit une résolution. Même si le cœur de son mari ne lui appartenait jamais, il l'entourerait de tout l'amour dont il était capable et essaierait de lui offrir le foyer chaleureux et aimant auquel ils aspiraient, il en était sûr, tous les deux.

Après plusieurs minutes de contemplation muette, il attrapa une chaise et attendit patiemment qu'il se réveille.

-

Au milieu de la nuit, Byakuya finit par ouvrir les yeux. Une douleur sourde dans le dos le fit grimacer quand il se redressa et lui rappela, avec une étonnante acuité, les évènements de la matinée précédente : les cris de la servante, le pavillon, les flammes, la sourde angoisse qui avait alors déferlé en lui sans qu'il ne comprenne vraiment pourquoi, sa course folle vers le brasier pour sauver un petit bout de passé puis… plus rien. C'était le trou noir. Il jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, surpris d'être toujours en vie et dans les locaux de la quatrième division.

La pièce était vide à l'exception de son lit, d'une table de chevet juste à sa gauche et une chaise inoccupée, abandonnée à un mètre à peine de lui. Les rayons de la lune entraient par la fenêtre ouverte et le vent tiédi agita quelques mèches brunes.

Byakuya ouvrit le yukata qu'il portait pour constater l'état de ses blessures. Une large bande couvrait une partie de son torse et de son épaule droite. Il regarda ses bras aussi couverts de bandages puis ses jambes qui semblaient être intactes mis à part sa cheville droite dont il distinguait la peau bleuie à la lisière du bandage. Inquiet, il toucha son visage mais la pulpe de ses doigts ne rencontrèrent que l'habituelle peau lisse qu'il voyait chaque matin dans le miroir. Il ferma les yeux en soupirant, il ne s'en était pas trop mal sorti.

Avec précaution, il ramena ses jambes vers son torse, posa ses coudes sur ses genoux et se prit la tête entre les mains.

Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de se jeter dans cet enfer pour une simple photo ?

Cela n'avait aucun sens. Il était bien conscient qu'elle avait tout de même brûlé et cela n'éveillait aucun sentiment particulier. Il y avait quelque temps déjà qu'Hisana était devenue le souvenir d'un passé révolu.

Peut-être était-ce justement cela qui lui avait fait peur… De tourner définitivement la page sans un regard en arrière… Cette peur irrationnelle de perdre cette dernière attache qui l'avait poussé vers les flammes…

Le faible grincement de la porte et le raie de lumière qui s'engouffra dans la pièce coupa sa réflexion et son attention fut capturée par la silhouette silencieuse qui entrait.

Il murmura doucement le nom de l'arrivant.

« Ichigo… »

La tête de la silhouette se redressa et un doux sourire éclaira le visage fatigué.

« Tu es enfin réveillé… Je commençais à être inquiet. »

Un café dans la main droite, il vint s'asseoir sur la chaise qu'il rapprocha et posa le gobelet sur la table de chevet avant de lui prendre la main et de porter les doigts pâles à ses lèvres, les embrassant tendrement.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Byakuya détendit ses jambes et se rallongea à demi avant de répondre.

« À part quelques douleurs, je pense que ça va. »

Ichigo se leva alors et posa doucement ses mains sur le matelas, de part et d'autres du corps de Byakuya, avant de déposer un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres. Il murmura tout contre sa bouche.

« Tant mieux… » Il sourit tout en plongeant ses yeux dans les siens. « Reposes-toi, je reviendrais plus tard dans la journée. »

Il se redressa et s'apprêta à partir mais une main le retint par la manche de son kimono.

« Ichigo… Je suis dé… »

Un doigt sur sa bouche le fit taire.

« On verra ça plus tard, Kuya-kun … Reposes-toi. »

Le capitaine n'insista pas et sa main retomba sur le drap, gêné par l'attitude de son époux qu'il regarda sortir. Il essayait de paraître calme et confiant et pourtant, il dégageait une sorte de triste mélancolie qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Il s'allongea correctement et ferma les yeux.

Pourquoi ne lui avait-il pas demandé ce qu'il s'était passé ?

-

À peine fut-il sorti du baraquement qu'Ichigo s'adossa au mur et soupira, relâchant la pression qui étreignait son cœur. Faire face à Byakuya était moins douloureux qu'il ne le pensait. Son attitude n'était pas différente de ces dernières semaines. Tant mieux, cela serait plus facile pour lui si Byakuya acceptait, malgré tout, de se laisser aimer. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et laissa son regard courir parmi les étoiles. Il devait faire abstraction de cet incident et continuer à faire ce qu'il fallait pour rendre leur vie heureuse.

Fort de cette résolution, il se dirigea directement vers son bureau. Il était encore tôt mais il doutait de pouvoir trouver le sommeil cette nuit.

Au moins, Rukia ne râlerait pas pour son retard et sera ravie d'apprendre que son frère s'était enfin réveillé.

* * *

**En espérant que ça voous plait toujours autant...**

**A la semaine prochaine pour le dernier chapitre!!**

**Kisu**

**Noan  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi ^^**

**Nous voici déjà à la fin de cette histoire!**

**Je remercie tous et toutes celles qui m'ont lue, mention particulière aux revieweurs XD!!**

**Sur ce,**

**Bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

_Fin du dernier chapitre:_

_À peine fut-il sorti du baraquement qu'Ichigo s'adossa au mur et soupira, relâchant la pression qui étreignait son cœur. Faire face à Byakuya était moins douloureux qu'il ne le pensait. Son attitude n'était pas différente de ces dernières semaines. Tant mieux, cela serait plus facile pour lui si Byakuya acceptait, malgré tout, de se laisser aimer. Il leva les yeux vers le ciel et laissa son regard courir parmi les étoiles. Il devait faire abstraction de cet incident et continuer à faire ce qu'il fallait pour rendre leur vie heureuse._

_Fort de cette résolution, il se dirigea directement vers son bureau. Il était encore tôt mais il doutait de pouvoir trouver le sommeil cette nuit._

_Au moins, Rukia ne râlerait pas pour son retard et sera ravie d'apprendre que son frère s'était enfin réveillé._

* * *

Quatrième chapitre :

-

Les jours et les semaines s'écoulèrent sans réel changement hormis l'humeur souvent mélancolique qu'affichait Ichigo lorsqu'il se croyait seul. Rien dans leur vie ne semblait avoir été altéré depuis l'incendie mais, lorsqu'il était seul, le capitaine de la cinquième division se laissait aller à ses peurs, à ses doutes.

Byakuya était parfaitement conscient de l'état émotionnel de son mari et culpabilisait mais il était incapable de lui dire qu'il l'aimait et pour quelles raisons il avait essayé de récupérer la photo d'Hisana. Il espérait que le temps ferait disparaître les craintes d'Ichigo et qu'il oublierait ce regrettable incident.

De leurs côtés, Rukia et Renji avaient essayé de le faire parler, de lui faire avouer ce qu'il avait sur le cœur et de l'aider ainsi à soulager sa peine mais le jeune shinigami s'entêtait à garder tout cela bien enfoui à l'intérieur de lui, derrière ce nouveau masque de noble impassibilité qu'il s'était imposé depuis l'incident. Dès que l'un ou l'autre abordait le sujet, il détournait la conversation sur la fête de Noël qui s'organisait lentement.

D'ailleurs, il était en ce moment même dans le 78e district du Rukongaï à la recherche du cadeau idéal pour son compagnon. Les semaines passées, il avait fait le tour des magasins du Sereitei et ceux des premiers districts du Rukongaï mais impossible de trouver quoi que ce soit.

Depuis une heure déjà, il fouillait chaque ruelle à la recherche de l'idée parfaite, tout en faisant extrêmement attention à son reiatsu. À la moindre fluctuation de sa puissance, les âmes qui l'entouraient pouvaient s'évanouir voire pire, disparaître.

Finalement, fatigué, il abandonna et entra dans un petit bar sans prétention. Il s'installa, les coudes sur la table et la tête entre les mains. Il commençait à se dire que ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée, cette fête de Noël.

« Je vous sers quelque chose, shinigami ? »

La voix était douce et chantante.

Curieux, Ichigo releva la tête, prêt à commander un thé, et il manqua de s'étouffer avec ses mots. Devant lui, à un mètre à peine, une réplique plus âgée de Rukia le regardait en souriant. Une seule pensée lui vint qu'il vocalisa aussitôt.

« Hi-Hisana ? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme s'arrondirent de surprise.

« Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? »

Il n'en revenait pas. Était-ce possible qu'après cinquante ans, une âme morte revienne, au même endroit ?

« Je… Je suis un ami de Rukia. »

Un immense sourire lui répondit.

« Vous connaissez ma petite sœur ? » Elle s'assit en face de lui. « Comment va-t-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle devient ? Est-elle mariée ? Je vous en prie, dîtes-moi ! »

Ichigo était totalement pris au dépourvu. Alors une âme, lorsqu'elle revenait à la Soul Society, retrouvait ses souvenirs ? Il lui semblait pourtant que Rukia lui avait dit le contraire… C'était peut-être dû au karma de la jeune femme. Elle était morte sans avoir retrouvé sa petite sœur. Cela avait peut-être entraîné le retour de ses souvenirs. Cela voulait dire… qu'elle se souvenait sûrement aussi de Byakuya.

« Elle va très bien. Elle est lieutenant de la cinquième division du Gotei 13. »

Un soupir soulagé s'échappa des lèvres de la jeune femme.

« Je suis contente. Je me suis fait un sang d'encre depuis que je suis revenue. Personne n'était capable de me dire ce qu'elle était devenue. »

Elle était belle, douce et sympathique. Plus ils parlèrent, plus Ichigo comprenait pourquoi Byakuya en était passionnément amoureux. Il lui dit donc que Byakuya avait retrouvé Rukia, l'avait adoptée puis élevée. Il lui raconté sa rencontre avec elle, leurs combats, leurs victoires.

Au bout d'un petit moment, elle rougit en cherchant ses mots.

« Je vais peut-être vous paraître indiscrète mais… vous êtes celui qui a épousé Byakuya-sama il y a quelques mois, n'est-ce pas ? »

Ichigo se sentit gêné. Il avait l'impression de lui avoir volé son mari. C'était étrange et dérangeant comme sentiment. Cela devait s'afficher en grosses lettres sur son visage car elle lui en fit la remarque.

« Ne vous sentez pas gêné, Ichigo-san. Byakuya-sama fut un mari merveilleux mais je ne lui ai jamais rendu l'amour qu'il me témoignait. Quand je vous ai vu ensemble au balcon, lors de votre mariage, j'étais heureuse pour lui. Il semblait heureux, plus heureux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été avec moi. Et vous l'aimez, n'est-ce pas ? »

« Je… »

Elle coupa en souriant doucement.

« Ne dîtes rien, c'est tellement évident. Dès que vous parlez de lui, les sentiments que vous lui portez se transmettent dans chacune de vos paroles, dans chacun de vos gestes. Je suis contente. Byakuya-sama est un homme de bien et lui aussi a le droit à sa part de bonheur. »

Elle jeta un coup d'œil derrière lui et se leva.

« Je ne peux rester plus longtemps à bavarder, je dois travailler. Je suis heureuse d'avoir eu de leurs nouvelles, merci. »

Elle s'inclina et s'apprêtait à retourner travailler quand il l'interrompit.

« Dans onze jours, j'organise un dîner et Rukia sera présente. J'aimerais que vous nous fassiez l'honneur de votre présence. »

Elle hésita un peu puis accepta.

« Je viendrais donc vous cherchez vers 19 heures. »

Hisana lui sourit une dernière fois et retourna au travail.

Ichigo sortit de la petite baraque et soupira lourdement. Il avait trouvé le cadeau parfait pour Rukia et Byakuya mais… ne risquait-il pas son propre bonheur ?

Il secoua la tête. Il aimait tellement Byakuya qu'il en était arrivé à préférer qu'il soit heureux avec Hisana que malheureux avec lui.

Et ce fut à la fois content de lui et la poitrine serrée au point de le faire souffrir qu'il rentra au Sereitei.

-

Le soir du 24 décembre, tout le monde attendait le maître de maison, mal à l'aise. Renji ne savait pas vraiment où se mettre. Ce n'était pourtant la première fois qu'il était invité dans cette maison, mais ce soir était spécial. C'était une fête de famille et il était considéré comme un membre de celle-ci.

Rukia non plus n'en menait pas large. Malgré la présence réconfortante d'Isshin et de ses deux filles, l'atmosphère un peu pesante la gênait.

Byakuya, lui, était assis dans un fauteuil, muet. Il avait à peine adressé la parole à son beau-père et un faible sourire à ses belles-sœurs. Il était inquiet. Très. Ichigo avait disparu depuis le matin. Plusieurs fois dans la journée il avait essayé de le voir mais à chaque fois Hinamori avait fait barrage et, en arrivant, Rukia avait été incapable de lui expliquer pourquoi.

L'atmosphère était tellement étrange que Yuzu avait fini dans la cuisine à aider les serviteurs à la préparation du repas et Karin s'était empressée de sortir dans le jardin. Isshin, de son côté, observait ce qui se passait, se demandant ce qui avait piqué son fils. Car c'était clair dans son esprit, le seul fautif de cette tension qui régnait dans la maison était Ichigo.

La porte d'entrée claqua enfin et un : « Bonsoir Kurosaki-sama. » de la part du majordome firent soupirer toutes les personnes présentes. Mais le « Bonsoir madame » qui suivit crispa immédiatement Byakuya qui sentait poindre la traître lame de la peur lui déchirer le ventre. Il se leva pour aller à la rencontre de son mari quand celui-ci entra dans la pièce, accompagné. Devant la jeune femme qu'il emmenait avec lui, Byakuya se figea, choqué.

« Bonsoir Byakuya-sama. »

Hisana s'inclina en souriant. Il était aussi beau que dans son souvenir voire plus encore. Le bonheur lui allait vraiment bien. Et en se relevant, elle vit sa petite sœur, aux côtés d'un homme grand, massif, impressionnant. Il la regardait avec méfiance et elle le comprenait. Mais elle ne lui accorda pas plus d'importance. Son regard se porta sur Rukia dont les yeux étaient grands ouverts et embués de larmes.

Encouragé par la pression d'une main dans son dos, elle s'avança vers elle. Son mouvement déclencha celui de Rukia qui se jeta dans ses bras en lâchant un retentissant « Nee-chan » qui fit sourire Ichigo.

Celui-ci se défit de son manteau que le majordome vint prendre sans un mot puis il alla vers Byakuya qui n'avait pas bougé. Faisant comme si de rien n'était et ignorant la douleur cuisante dans sa poitrine, il se pencha sur lui et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

« J'espère que mon cadeau te plait ? »

Il n'osa pas le regarder. Il ferait face plus tard, le lendemain. Ce soir, il avait sa famille pour Noël et il ne voulait pas gâcher la fête. Il ne lui laissa donc pas le temps de répondre. Il ne vit donc pas le regard confus que lui lance Byakuya.

« Tachiba ! Allez chercher mes sœurs, il est temps de passer à table. »

Le majordome inclina la tête pour signifier qu'il avait bien entendu et s'en fut à la recherche des jeunes sœurs de son maître. Ichigo profita de ce laps de temps pour présenter Hisana à Renji et à son père.

Devant cet étrange tableau qu'il ne parvenait pas à comprendre, Byakuya décida de jouer le jeu. Certes, il était content de revoir sa défunte épouse mais, la présenter, ce soir précisément, au reste de leur famille le dérangeait.

Isshin ne dit rien, sourit aimablement à la jeune femme mais n'en pensait pas moins. Oui, c'était le meilleur cadeau qu'il pouvait faire à Rukia et cela se voyait. La jeune femme était radieuse, parlant sans arrêt à sa sœur, lui raconta probablement toute sa vie par le menu. Renji, toujours à ses côtés, ponctuait la conversation de commentaires, étoffant le récit parfois confus de son amie. Pourtant, il ne comprenait pas l'attitude de son fils. Il avait remarqué cette lueur mélancolique dans son regard ambré, il le connaissait suffisamment pour voir la tension extrême dans ses épaules. Ichigo était mal à l'aise et malheureux malgré le sourire qu'il affichait.

Alors qu'ils s'installèrent autour de la table, il comprit. Ichigo avait installé d'office Hisana à la droite de Byakuya. Cet imbécile était tout simplement en train de céder sa place à la jeune femme et il le faisait naturellement. Il essaya bien d'en parler à son fils mais celui-ci s'arrangeait pour être hors de voix ou changeait subitement de sujet.

Finalement, la bonne humeur de Rukia s'étendit à tous les invités et bientôt, il n'y eut plus qu'Ichigo pour observer, de loin, la manière dont Byakuya évoluait autour d'Hisana et vice-et-versa.

Pendant toute la soirée, les gestes qui leurs restaient familiers se multiplièrent. La main d'Hisana sur le bras de Byakuya tandis qu'elle lui parlait. La façon dont celui-ci dégageait une mèche de cheveux bruns de devant le visage de la jeune femme, la manière dont ils se souriaient… Tout cela ne fit que confirmer Ichigo dans son idée : si telle était la condition au bonheur de Byakuya, il accepterait la jeune femme sous son toit. Cette simple pensée lui vrillait le ventre mais il se promit de ne jamais en parler et d'apprendre à vivre avec.

L'échange des cadeaux fut un pur moment de joie. Yuzu et Karin étaient particulièrement heureuses de faire découvrir cette tradition aux quatre shinigamis présents. Elles leurs expliquèrent l'origine de la tradition, qui était le Père Noël, pourquoi le rouge, le blanc et le vert… L'allégresse du moment gagna même le maître de maison, aidé par l'alcool que celui-ci avait bu au cours du repas.

Et il fut l'heure de se quitter. Accompagnées de Tachiba, Yuzu et Karin partirent se coucher et Renji insista pour raccompagner Rukia. Devant l'état éméché d'Ichigo et de son père, Byakuya raccompagna Hisana.

Quand ils furent tous partis, Isshin, bien moins saoul qu'il n'en avait l'air, rejoignit son fils, sorti sur la terrasse malgré le froid, une bouteille entamée de saké à la main.

« Pourquoi, Ichigo ? » lui demanda-t-il sans préambule en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Pourquoi quoi ? »

Le jeune homme avala une rasade d'alcool à même la bouteille.

« Pourquoi souhaites-tu tant que cette femme revienne dans la vie de ton mari ? »

Ichigo leva les yeux au ciel et soupira.

« Parce qu'elle n'en est jamais sortie. »

« De quoi tu parles ? »

Le jeune homme regarda son père du coin de l'œil puis, devant son air sérieux lui raconta l'incident du pavillon.

« Ichi', lui as-tu seulement demandé pourquoi il tenait à récupérer cette photo ? »

Son fils secoua la tête.

« À quoi bon ? C'est évident, non ? »

Isshin sentit la détresse dans les paroles de son fils.

« Parfois les appa… »

« Arrête, papa. Tu es mal placé pour me dire ça. Toi-même tu es toujours fol amoureux de maman alors qu'elle est morte depuis des années. » Ichigo se leva et rentra, emportant la bouteille avec lui. Juste après avoir passé la porte, il tourna juste la tête. « Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, son bonheur suffira au mien. Bonne nuit. »

Isshin regarda partir son fils en pensant à sa femme. Il souhaitait vraiment le rassurer mais il avait raison, il aimait toujours autant sa femme… Et, même s'il en doutait, c'était peut-être toujours le cas de Byakuya.

Ichigo entra dans sa chambre et observa tristement le lit. À partir de cette nuit, il serait seul dans ces draps où il avait tant de fois aimer ce corps qui lui serait à présent interdit. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Mais il se retint. Pour ce soir, il préférait boire jusqu'à oublier qu'il venait de jeter lui-même la seule personne qu'il aimait dans les bras d'une autre.

Il ouvrit en grand une des deux portes donnant sur la terrasse de leur chambre et s'assit contre le chambranle, prêt à s'enivrer le reste de la nuit.

-

Devant la porte de la taverne où elle travaillait, Hisana sourit aimablement à Byakuya.

« Cette soirée restera gravée dans ma mémoire. Vous remercierez Ichigo-san pour moi. »

Le shinigami acquiesça d'un signe de tête un peu tendu. Le connaissant parfaitement, elle le remarqua et se douta de la raison.

« Puis-je vous inviter à boire un thé ? J'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. »

Ennuyé car souhaitant rentrer au plus vite pour avoir une petite explication avec son mari quant à son comportement de la soirée, Byakuya accepta malgré tout. Lui aussi la connaissait bien et il savait, au pli soucieux qui barrait son front, que ces quelques mots étaient importants.

De nouveau, il lui répondit d'un signe de tête et la suivit à l'intérieur du minable commerce. Elle l'invita à s'installer à une table inoccupée et s'en fut pour revenir quelques minutes plus tard avec deux tasses de thé fumant.

Après une gorgée, Hisana prit quelques instants pour chercher ses mots.

« Je vais vous paraître indiscrète et sûrement déplacée mais j'aimerais que vous répondiez franchement à ma question : aimez-vous le jeune homme que vous avez épousé ? »

Byakuya s'étrangla à moitié avec le thé qu'il était en train d'avaler.

« Pardon ? »

La jeune femme lui sourit.

« Vous m'avez bien entendu, Byakuya-sama… Mais je prendrais les rougeurs sur vos joues pour un oui. » Lesdites rougeurs s'intensifièrent sous ses yeux amusés. « Vous avez épousé un homme charmant qui vous aime plus que tout et il l'a prouvé ce soir. » Elle fit une légère pose et planta son regard dans le sien. « Byakuya-sama… Je crois que vous devriez le rassurer sur vos sentiments à son égard. »

Elle se tut et attendit la réaction de son vis-à-vis. Il y eut un long moment de silence avant que Byakuya le brise, un peu hésitant.

« Tu essayes de me dire qu'Ichigo t'a volontairement mise en avant pour me faire comprendre qu'il était d'accord pour… »

Il laissa sa phrase en suspend, tant l'idée lui paraissait grotesque.

« C'est à peu près ça. Il vous l'a dit en arrivant, je suis votre cadeau… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir et se leva.

« L'idiot ! »

Elle le rattrapa avant qu'il ne franchisse la porte et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

« Je vous en prie, ne soyez pas offensé de son attitude. Il vous aime, si fort qu'il est prêt à sacrifier son propre bonheur pour le vôtre. Laissez-lui une chance… »

Byakuya sourit doucement à cette femme qu'il avait crue aimé de toute son âme.

« Ne t'en fais pas. »

Il se pencha et murmura pour que seule Hisana entende.

« J'aime cet idiot plus que je ne t'ai jamais aimé. »

À cette phrase, un immense sourire éclaira le visage de la jeune femme.

« Je suis heureuse de vous l'entendre dire, Byakuya-sama. »

Elle relâcha ses mains et le regarda partir, émue. Elle avait toujours été désolée de ne pas avoir pu lui rendre ses sentiments et le voir heureux lui réchauffait le cœur.

-

Sur le chemin du retour, Byakuya eut le déplaisir de constater que son mari avait perdu toute retenue. Malgré l'heure tardive, il croisa plusieurs jeunes shinigamis, sûrement de garde, évanouis. Il n'y avait pas prêté attention, bien trop préoccupé par ce qu'Hisana lui avait dit, mais, à présent, il sentait les fluctuations du reiatsu de son mari qui étouffaient les alentours. Il soupira bruyamment. Il n'avait pas à en douter, le lendemain, le bureau de la première division serait surchargé de plaintes, venant des plus hautes sphères du Sereitei, juste parce que son mari était incapable de gérer son stress.

Plus il approchait de la maison, plus le reiatsu l'écrasait. Lui-même avait du mal à rester debout face à la déferlante de pouvoir qui émanait de sa propre demeure. Aussi ne fut-il pas surpris de trouver la jeune servante, Miako, évanouie dans le couloir, aux côtés d'un plateau qui fut plus tôt dans la soirée, dans ses mains, rempli de vaisselle et qui s'étalait, à présent, sur plusieurs mètres.

Avec difficulté, il alla jusque dans sa chambre où, en entrant, il eut mal en voyant Ichigo, buvant une bouteille au goulot, son regard ambré brillant de tristesse. Les larmes ne coulaient pas mais il pouvait les voir qui effleuraient le bord de ses yeux.

Il ne dit rien et passa directement dans la salle de bain où, après une brève toilette, il se vêtit d'un simple yukata noir. Il prit une profonde inspiration et s'aidant de son propre reiatsu pour ne pas défaillir, il retourna dans la chambre. Il resta un moment sur le seuil de la porte, observant son mari qui ne l'avait toujours pas remarqué.

Il se mordit la lèvre. Il était entièrement responsable de ce mélancolique tableau et il se maudissait pour cela. Si seulement il avait eu le courage de lui parler au lieu d'enfouir toute cette histoire dans un coin de sa mémoire.

« Kurosaki. »

Le susnommé releva brusquement la tête et, choqué par la présence de Byakuya, lâcha la bouteille qui heurta le sol dans un bruit mat, déversant le reste de son contenu sur le bois.

« Bya-Byakuya ? »

Bien que l'alcool rendait ses gestes approximatifs, il se leva et tangua un peu quand il fut sur ses pieds. Quand il eut assuré son équilibre, il avança jusqu'à son mari qui n'avait pas bougé. D'une main tremblante, il caressa son visage et Byakuya pouvait parfaitement voir qu'il retenait difficilement ses larmes.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

Sa voix, rendue rauque par l'alcool et l'émotion, le fit trembler. Il s'approcha de lui, attrapa les pans du yukata qu'il portait et posa sa tête sur son torse.

« Je n'ai jamais eu l'intention de te tromper. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure mais Byakuya pouvait sentir les battements du cœur de son mari accélérer sous son front. Une main large et puissante se glissa dans ses cheveux en même temps qu'une joue se posa sur son crâne.

« Tu ne m'aurais pas trompé puisque tu avais ma bénédiction. »

Byakuya redressa la tête et à la vue des larmes qui coulaient sur les joues d'Ichigo, il essaya de l'interrompre mais un pouce sur ses lèvres l'en empêcha.

« Je n'ai jamais eu la prétention de remplacer Hisana dans ton cœur. Je savais par Rukia que tu étais fol amoureux d'elle. Mon seul but n'est que de te rendre heureux et si pour cela je dois accepter Hisana sous mon toit, je le ferais. »

À mesure qu'il parlait, son reiatsu s'était concentré autour d'eux, créant une bulle qui faisait frissonner Byakuya de bien-être et un doux sourire étirait ses lèvres quand il enlaça son idiot de mari. Il l'embrassa lentement, profitant avec plaisir de cette bouche qu'il aimait tant sans faire attention au goût prononcé de saké sur sa langue.

« Idiot. » Il lécha les larmes avant de continuer. « L'amour que tu me portes doit être infiniment grand pour que tu acceptes une telle chose mais ce ne sera pas utile, tu suffis à mon bonheur. »

Deux larges mains prirent son visage en coupe.

« Alors pourquoi, Byakuya ? Pourquoi avoir failli perdre la vie pour récupérer cette photo ? »

Le caractère impulsif du jeune homme refaisait surface, il pouvait le voir au pli sur son front et à la tension dans sa mâchoire. Byakuya posa ses mains sur les siennes et soupira.

« Sur le moment… À cause d'une peur panique de perdre quelque chose d'important. Pourtant, en me réveillant, savoir cette photo disparue m'a laissé froid. Et en voyant Hisana ce soir… Ce fut probablement par peur de tourner définitivement la page. J'ai vécu plus de cinquante ans dans son souvenir… Je suis désolé, Ichigo… »

Il ne put continuer. Un baiser vorace et exigeant le fit taire, l'entraînant dans une danse enivrante qui le fit perdre le fil de sa pensée. Son esprit fut envahi par les émotions que déchaînaient en lui cette langue qui jouait dans sa bouche et ces mains qui attrapaient son corps avec urgence. En quelques secondes, il se trouva nu, haletant et les jambes nouées autour de la taille de son mari. Son dos percuta avec force un des murs de la pièce alors qu'Ichigo dévorait sa mâchoire, son cou, son épaule.

« I-Ichi… »

Une langue taquine glissa le long de sa mâchoire jusqu'à son oreille, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Un murmure, à peine plus qu'un souffle affola brutalement son cœur.

« Je t'aime… »

Cela lui fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Jamais encore personne ne lui avait dit ces quelques mots. Une émotion intense lui parcourut le corps, asséchant sa bouche, brûlant ses yeux.

Il voulait parler, dire quelque chose, répondre à cette déclaration enflammée mais il en était incapable, comme si les mots ne voulaient pas s'ordonner en une phrase cohérente. Il ouvrit quand même la bouche, espérant que cela sortirait seul mais une langue le déstabilisa à nouveau. Elle lui lécha les lèvres, chuchotant tout contre elles.

« Chut… Ne dis rien… Promets-moi juste… s'il te plait… ne me quitte jamais… »

Ichigo avait abandonné ses lèvres et le regardait droit dans les yeux. Byakuya posa ses mains sur ses joues.

« Jamais. »

Et il l'embrassa doucement, lentement, essayant de lui faire sentir combien il l'aimait et combien il avait été fou de croire qu'une autre aurait pu faire son bonheur. Jamais il n'avait cru pouvoir ressentir ça un jour : le bonheur d'aimer et d'être aimé en retour. Il en avait la tête qui tournait tant c'était fort et enivrant. Toute la nuit, il se laissa porter par ce sentiment grisant et ce ne fut que lorsque les premiers rayons du soleil entrèrent dans leur chambre que Morphée vint les cueillir, encore enlacés.

-

En un peu plus d'un an, Ichigo avait réalisé son rêve. Il était fol amoureux de son mari et celui-ci le lui rendait bien. Le soir, il rentrait avec plaisir chez lui et chaque moment qu'il partageait avec Byakuya était un souvenir qu'il chérissait.

Neuf mois après cette nuit où sa vie aurait pu basculer dans le désespoir, Byakuya lui donna des jumeaux. Deux magnifiques garçons, nés d'un étrange phénomène que même le capitaine de la douzième division ne put expliquer. La seule théorie qu'il lui parut valable fut qu'en unissant leur reiatsu, ils avaient créé une nouvelle entité, deux en l'occurrence. Cela ne put jamais être vérifié.

Deux beaux garçons : Ace, un petit bout aux yeux bleu nuit et aux cheveux roux et Neji, son parfait opposé, brun aux yeux ambrés.

Et cette bénédiction en amena une autre.

Suite à la naissance des jumeaux, le clan Kuchiki, présidé par Byakuya, se réunit. Il fut décidé qu'Ace serait l'héritier du clan Kurosaki et que Neji prendrait la suite de Byakuya, à la tête du clan Kuchiki, relevant Rukia de l'obligation de donner un héritier de sang noble à la famille qui l'avait adoptée. Ichigo avait un peu râlé, pour la forme, mais ce fut avec joie qu'il accorda la main de sa belle-sœur à Renji.

* * *

**So.... It's the End...**

**J'espère que cette histoire vous aura plu dans son intégralité!**

**Je vous dis à une prochaine histoire!!**

**Kisu.**

**Noan.  
**


End file.
